


suju庄园二三事（完）

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

狗血，豪门，架空，伪父子，伪兄弟，cp乱炖

不喜请关闭绕行

谢谢

——————————————————————————

第一章

华灯初上，S市本年度最盛大的一场舞会在位于市郊的一座庄园内举行，名门政客纷纷往来，数不清的名车挤满了庄园的门前。

“不好意思这位先生，没有邀请函您是不能入内的。”

被拒的男人一脸怒火，但是管家却始终保持着该有的和颜悦色，任泼皮如何耍赖他也依然严格的恪守着主人家的命令，这是他的工作，也是他生活中最重要的一部分。

申东熙是在这座庄园里长大的，他的父亲就是庄园的上一任管家，听说他的爷爷也曾经为这座庄园服务。而他理所应当的也就成为了庄园的新管家，父亲去世前将庄园内的大小事务逐一列明，让他恪守准则，照顾好主人家就是他毕生最重要的事情。

不过申东熙倒也不讨厌这份工作，虽然他是仆人，但是他也和少爷们一样自小就接受了良好的教育，读书、音乐、美术、骑马等等贵族豪门该有的课程他也一样没有少上，所以对于主人家他其实是很感激的，更何况少爷们对他也从来没有歧视，尤其是二少爷，从小就喜欢跟着他屁股后面跑，两个人的关系有时候要比他和大少爷更好一些。

“你怎么还在这，舞会快开始了。”李赫宰在会场绕了一圈没找到申东熙，便遛了出来，他向来不喜欢这样的场合，每次就像一颗棋盘上的棋子一样任由父亲摆弄，他母亲并不是崔家明媒正娶回来的，所以每次在这样的场合里他都能听到一些人在背后议论纷纷，他很讨厌，但是却什么都做不了。

“二少爷您就被跟着我绕了，一会舞会开始先生找不到你，又要生气了。”

“他这次才不会找我呢，有他那个能干的干儿子在，他哪还用得着我啊，你让其他人来做吧，你是管家不用亲力亲为的。”李赫宰说着将申东熙拉进来会场，李东海在二楼的阳台上看着这一幕，眼神的寒意越发的浓重了。

“怎么？又酸了？你是崔家三少爷，你还争不过一个管家？”

“正因为我是三少爷，我才争不过。”

“你又不是亲生的，大家谁不知道啊，再说了，崔始源当初收养你也是想给李赫宰找个伴，他这辈子就对李赫宰他妈一个女人上心过。”

“那钟云哥你呢？你对父亲上过心吗？”

“我？我能上什么心，对外我是他干儿子，对内，除了你，其他人怎么看我我心知肚明。”

金钟云拿过李东海手里的香槟给他换了杯汽水，他和李东海一样，名义上是崔家的少爷，但是却和这家人没有半点的血缘关系。

“希澈哥来了，你不去看看？”李东海的眼神望着楼下一个红发的张扬男人，金钟云顺着他的视线瞟了一眼，将手中的酒一饮而尽。

“你知道今年的舞会主题是什么吗？”

“什么？我问过父亲，但是他没有告诉我。”

“他当然不会告诉你，我都是在他喝醉的时候才问出来的。”

“所以是什么大事吗？”

“大事……终身大事。”

“啊？”

“一会他就会宣布他的大儿子和金家的大儿子正式订婚。”

“正洙哥和希澈哥？可是希澈哥不是表哥吗？”

“八竿子打不着的亲戚罢了，又没有血缘关系，往小了说是亲上加亲，往大了说是强强联合，金家这两年势头弱了许多，不知道金希澈废了多大的劲才把朴正洙搞到手。”

“哥……”

“放心，我和他早过去了。”

李东海拍了拍金钟云的肩膀，想说些安慰他的话，但是自己却不知道该说什么，同样是在感情上求而不得的两个人，连相互安慰都变得奢侈。

楼下的管弦乐逐渐响起，金钟云和李东海也就一起下了楼，楼下的会客大厅站满了男男女女，大家都身着华服，等着这座庄园的主人崔始源的出现。

终于，时钟准时敲响，崔始源一身高定西装从楼梯上走了下来，金钟云和李赫宰则伴在左右，按理说，这种场合应该是朴正洙和李赫宰两个亲生儿子陪在崔始源身边才对，但是众所周知，崔始源对这个大儿子始终不满意，原因很简单，崔始源十八岁那年被朴正洙的母亲算计，然后才有了朴正洙，无奈之举他只好娶了那个女人，这才和他当时的女友被迫分离，朴正洙五岁的时候母亲意外去世，崔始源虽然不喜欢这个孩子，但是对他倒也算是尽了责任。

不过令他没想到的是，当时和他分手的女友也怀有身孕，并且一个人将孩子生了下来，而这个孩子就是李赫宰，李赫宰的母亲因为过劳而落下了一身病，所以即使被崔始源接回了庄园作了少奶奶，也依然没有过上太久的好日子，也因此崔始源对李赫宰十分的溺爱。

但也正是因为这份溺爱，而让朴正洙从小就对李赫宰充满了敌意。

“这么多人你这个眼神能不能收敛点，你都能用眼神把你弟杀了。”金希澈凑到朴正洙身边小声低语。他和朴正洙从小就一起长大，崔家和金家祖上有些沾亲带故，后来因为生意往来比较多，两家也就一直以亲戚自居，朴正洙的母亲和金希澈的母亲十分投缘，所以两人也从小就走的很近。

“我要是想杀他，他早就死了。”

“啧，真狠，骨肉相残。”

“少在这跟我装小白兔，你以为我不知道你打什么算盘吗？”

“我打什么算盘，我可是一片真心。”

“我可不是你平时玩的那些小男孩，你骗不了我的。”

“彼此彼此。”金希澈喝光了杯中的香槟，放下杯子，拉着朴正洙走到了崔始源身边。

崔始源虽然已经有两个儿子，但是其实也才四十几岁，在加上常年锻炼保养得当，看起来也只是一个正当年的俊朗的男人。

崔家几代名门，集团产业遍布全球，崔始源二十岁就开始接管家业，几十年来不但守住了产业，还发展了新兴行业，将家族生意越做越大，可谓是真正的名门望族。再加上自己第二任夫人过世后就一直未娶，所以圈内的名媛淑女们对他的兴趣，其实要比对他两个儿子的兴趣要浓烈许多。

崔家从崔始源爷爷那一辈开始就采用子嗣随母性，据说这样有助于财运亨通，所以才导致崔家的几个儿子姓氏都不相同，不过一旦开始继承家业，那姓氏就要改回姓崔，朴正洙对李赫宰的恨意缔结的原因也是因为一次无意间的偷听。

那是李赫宰十八岁生日那一天，崔始源将李赫宰叫到书房，朴正洙路过书房时无意间听到李赫宰的笑声，好奇心驱使他靠近了门，他贴着门清楚的听到崔始源在跟李赫宰说名字的事情。

“我想了一下，崔赫宰实在不好听，要不我找人给你改个名字吧。”

“父亲大人您就饶了我吧，我都十八了你还给我改名，反正也没人叫我姓，随便吧。”

“你确定？真的有点难听。”

“难听我也不换，这是我妈取的。”

李赫宰一说到母亲崔始源也就不再说话了，朴正洙在门口听的真切，手紧紧的握住了拳，从那一刻开始，李赫宰这个人就被他彻底的推进了敌人的阵营。

崔始源看着朴正洙拉着金希澈过来，脸上露出了笑容，虽然他不喜欢朴正洙，但是毕竟是自己的骨血，终身大事这种事终归是一件喜事，于是就像之前金钟云说的那样，崔始源当着所有嘉宾的面前公布了朴正洙和金希澈订婚的消息。

这意味着S市最大的两个商业集团将正式联姻，这不仅是一桩婚事，而是一次经济格局的转变，在此之前经济界的人士都在猜测金家还能苟延残喘多久，但是现在，金希澈搭上了崔家，金家也自然不同往日了。

全场嘉宾掌声雷鸣，舞会也因此达到了一个高潮，两位主角被拉进舞池中央跳起了探戈，几乎所有人都享受着这场欢乐，金钟云靠在楼梯扶手上，看了一会舞池中央的两人，再次喝光了杯中的酒，继而进了书房，或许有些不胜酒力，险些从台阶上摔了下来，还好崔始源的特助扶住了他。

“金先生您没事吧？”

“是厉旭啊，我们小厉旭什么时候来的啊，我都没看见你。”

“我刚刚去帮总裁处理了些事情，所以来晚了。”

“什么事啊？他是不是又有了什么新欢？”

“不是，是东海少爷想学钢琴，所以总裁让我帮忙找一位身家干净的钢琴老师。”

“身家干净……呵，他崔始源最不配提的就是干净两个字，你忙吧，我去书房休息一下。”

“我送您过去吧。”

“不用。”

金钟云推开了金厉旭的手，自己上了楼，金厉旭望着金钟云的背影，神色复杂。

崔始源看到了这一幕，面不改色的和周围的莺莺燕燕周旋着，过了许久舞会快要结束时，他才去书房见了金钟云。金钟云正趴在桌上睡觉，崔始源上前轻抚金钟云的脸颊，金钟云感觉到有人在碰他，便清醒了。

“结束了？”

“嗯，快了。”

“恭喜你啊，快办喜事了。”

“怎么？你舍不得？”

“我有什么舍不得的。”

“金希澈啊，他可是你的初恋。”

“你也说是初恋了，初恋都是用来喂狗的。”

“别在这睡，回房吧。”

“谁的房？”

“你想回谁的房？”

“那要看你怎么选了，父亲大人。”

月光透过窗照进书房，金钟云站在月光下，眼神明亮清冷，崔始源挽过他的头，轻轻的在唇上盖上了一吻。

华灯落幕，整座庄园随着夜色的浓重而逐渐寂静，但是，庄园内的故事却才刚刚拉开帷幕。

\-----------------------TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第四章

每逢年底都是崔始源最忙的时候，他忙着参加各种宴会，周旋在这各种觥筹交错中，金钟云偶尔会陪崔始源出席宴会，作为他的助理和儿子的双重身份，使得金钟云在宴会中也颇受欢迎。

不过今年有些不同，金希澈作为金氏的接班人也开始出席各种年底的宴会，而陪在他的身边的人，自然就是刚刚宣布订婚的朴正洙。

“没想到能碰见你。”金希澈趁朴正洙陪着崔始源说话的时候，给金钟云拿了杯水，他印象里金钟云的酒量并不是太好。

“跟我就别来这套了，你们怎么可能不知道父亲会过来呢，你们不是盯得很紧吗？”金钟云没有接过水，反倒是从路过的一个服务生托盘中拿了另外一杯水。

“你这么聪明，为什么非要卷进这趟浑水里。”

“谁知道呢，如果没遇见过你可能就不会这样了吧，遇见你是我这辈子最后悔的事情。”金钟云的脸上始终保持着优雅的笑容，但是口中说出的话却让人发寒，他喝尽了杯中的水，朝卫生间走去，金希澈的手紧紧的握着酒杯，片刻后将杯子重重的放在桌上，朝着刚才金钟云去的方向走去了。

桌上，酒从断裂的高脚杯中流出，洒在了洁白的桌布上，染上了一抹污渍。

金希澈进卫生间的时候，金钟云正在洗手，他看了一眼金希澈，关上了水龙头要向外走去，金希澈一把将他拽了回来，顺手锁上了门。

“你能不能别在这发疯，外面都是人。”

“那我倒要问问你，当年到底发生了什么？为什么你会变成崔始源的……呵，干儿子？”

“那你呢？你突然离开，突然回来，有给过我理由吗？不过给不给也没有意义了。”

“你恨我？”

“金希澈，你太高看你自己了，我不恨你，也不爱你了。我对你没有任何感觉了。”

金钟云说完就要开门离开，金希澈再次握住他的手，将他重重的推在了门上，门把手磕到了金钟云的腰上，有些吃痛，他刚想开口骂人，就被湿热的唇覆盖了，金希澈强势的侵入了金钟云的口中，唇舌贪婪肆虐的侵袭着金钟云口中每一寸角落。

他熟练的将手伸进金钟云的衬衫里，从腰肢逐渐向上摩挲，他太熟悉这具身体了，他每一个动作都可以戳到金钟云的敏感部位，他捏住金钟云的乳头，一声嘤咛从金钟云的鼻腔中漏出，金钟云感受到自己的下体开始有了反应，他讨厌这种感觉，他讨厌被金希澈掌握在鼓掌中的感觉，于是他重重咬了一口金希澈的舌头，鲜血的味道瞬间在两人的口中迸发，金希澈松开了他，金钟云死死的盯着金希澈，嘴角还挂着金希澈的血，看起来就像一只发了火的小豹子。

金钟云抹干净嘴边的血，将手洗干净，整理好衣服便离开了，整个过程没有一个眼神是落在金希澈身上。金希澈碰了下被咬破的舌头，脸上的笑容即嘲弄又苦涩。

朴正洙看着金钟云从卫生间出来，又过了一会金希澈也走了出来，他走上前递给金希澈一杯酒，金希澈接过酒一饮而尽，口中的伤口被酒精洗礼后变得麻木，反倒没有刚才疼了。

“吃瘪了？”

“这个时候难道你不应该表现出一点吃醋吗？你好歹是我的婚约者。”

“你也知道你是个有婚约的啊，那你还在这种场合不老实。”

“我也很后悔，不该这么冲动，但是我就是没忍住。”

金希澈又拿了杯酒一口喝光，朴正洙也没拦他，视线反倒落在了站在窗边的金钟云身上。

“他不是以前的金钟云了，不是你曾经想守护的那个干净纯粹的人了，金希澈，所有人都在往前走，只有你活在过去。宴会要结束了，做你该做的事。”

金希澈再次喝了杯酒，继而又换上了一张玩世不恭的笑脸，托着朴正洙的手继续游走在这场虚假的繁华中。

宴会结束后，四个人一同回到了庄园，刚进门金钟云就被叫去了崔始源的书房。崔始源的表情有些严肃，李东海见了不禁有些担忧的看了看金钟云，金钟云对他笑了笑表示让他安心，然后便跟着崔始源进了书房。

“你不知道那是什么场合吗？”门一关上，崔始源将西装外套扔在了金钟云身上，语气中带了些责备。

“我知道，我也没想到会这样。”

“你看看你后面那魂不守舍的样子，生怕别人看不出你们有什么事是吗？”

“除了您，没人会觉得我魂不守舍。”

“过来。”金钟云将崔始源的外套挂好，听话的走到了崔始源面前。

崔始源从柜子里拿出了药箱，将金钟云的衬衫解开脱了下来，后腰被门把手磕到的地方已经开始淤青，崔始源将手搓热涂抹了些药酒帮金钟云揉起了淤青。只是一个揉腰的动作，崔始源便知道金钟云受了伤，这般的了解，金钟云一时不知是该开心还是该恐惧。

“嘶……您能轻点吗？”

“轻点淤血能化开吗？”

“您生气了？”

“有点。”

“为什么？”

“你不应该是这种不分场合的孩子。”

“子不教父之过。”

“照你这么说你在卫生间跟人家乱搞还是我的错了？”

“我没有，没到那一步，不信您检查。”

“你明知道我还有事情要处理，没法做什么，你故意的。”

“那就不是我的问题了。”金钟云的眼里露出一股子得意劲儿，崔始源见了手上的力气暗暗加了两分。

“啊！疼！我错了错了，您真小气。”

“臭小子，我这几天不在你自己好好上药，别在家乱搞，知道吗？”

“那是可以出去了？”

“随你。”

“好吧。”

“替我看好赫宰，他要毕业了，我想让他安全的进入公司。”

“你就那么不相信你的大儿子？”

“他和他母亲太像了，我没法相信。”

“那我呢？您就不怕我反将一军吗？”

“你？你不会，你不在乎这些。”

“那我在乎什么？”

“你在乎的我永远给不了。我这辈子只爱过一个人，我不会再爱上别人了。”

“话别说的太死，万一哪天您遭了情劫，死在这上面，我可不给您送终。”

“没大没小。”崔始源轻轻拍打了下金钟云的头，还沾着药酒的手抚摸在金钟云光滑的脊背上，末了在背上留下了一吻。

金钟云感受到胡渣触碰到肌肤上的瘙痒，转身搂住了崔始源的脖颈亲了上去，舌头灵活的探进崔始源的口中，拨动着另一片舌，崔始源回搂住金钟云，热烈的回应了这个吻，两人的津液交合在一起，金钟云的手不安分的沿着崔始源的腹肌向下摸去，却被崔始源按住了。

“别闹。”

“你可以让飞机等你一会啊。”

“你又胡闹。”

“行吧，一路顺风。”金钟云微微踮脚轻咬了下崔始源的耳垂，轻声耳边说了一句“我等你回来，父亲。”

崔始源宠溺的捏了下金钟云的鼻子，便让他先出去了，自己则收拾了些东西，再次离开了家。

曺圭贤在二楼的窗边看着崔始源的车子离开，起身开门朝着李东海的房间走去，还没到门口就看见金钟云进了李东海的房间。

“你没事吧？”李东海看见金钟云立刻关切道。

“我能有什么事，瞎操心。”金钟云揉了揉李东海蓬松的头发，李东海刚洗完澡，身上清甜的果香让金钟云觉得很舒服。

“我看希澈哥的表情也不太对，你们发生什么了？”

“算是吧，都是旧事罢了。对了我听说赫宰要毕业了，你呢？你也要毕业了不是吗？有什么打算？”

“父亲给了我几家咖啡店，我想好好打理。”

“东海……”

“我知道你想说什么，还不是时候，再等等。”

“你自己有打算就好，你只要记住，无论什么时候我都会站在你这边。”

“嗯，谢谢哥。”

“对了，曺圭贤这个人你觉得怎么样？”

“说不好，我看不透他，我总觉得我以前好像认识他，有一种很熟悉的感觉。”

“我看过他的资料，太干净了，干净的不正常。”

“万一真的有这样干净的人呢？”金钟云愣了下，躺在李东海的床上，双手枕在头下看着天花板，过了一会才轻声的说了一句“那我可真的羡慕他。”

李东海躺到了金钟云身旁，金钟云伸过一只胳膊让他枕着，两个人一起看着空空的天花板。

“我还记得我刚来这里的时候，每天晚上关了灯后都害怕的睡不着，我又不敢开灯，怕人家觉得我不懂事再把我送回福利院。后来赫宰不知道怎么发现我睡不着这件事，有一天就偷偷进了我的屋子里，给我带了一堆夜光星片，他对着天花板举着夜光星星，告诉我，其实这不是真正的黑夜，每一个黑夜后面都有无数颗星星在闪烁，所以不要害怕，星星在看着你。”

“看不出李赫宰还有这一面，你就是从这个时候开始喜欢他的？”

“不知道，我在这里的意义就是陪伴他，他是我迄今为止全部的生活意义。”

“傻孩子，你活着的意义应该是你才对。”

“哥，是不是一旦赫宰接管了公司就会离开这个家？”

“不是他离开，是你。我们总有一天都会离开，因为在这里只有我们是外人。崔始源终有一天会腻了我，而李赫宰终归会有自己的生活，他不可能和你结婚的，名不正言不顺，崔家不会允许这样的事情发生，即使你们相爱了，也只不过是重蹈他母亲当年的覆辙罢了。你早就清楚不是吗？”

“对，我知道……但我不会离开的，这里是我的家，我唯一的家。”

金钟云将李东海搂近了些，两个相似的人在偌大的庄园内只能相互取暖，他们就像一个异乡人，在这个华贵雍容的世界里无处容身，他们都依附在另一个人的人生之上，一旦对方做出什么始料未及的事情，那么自己的人生也就摇摇欲坠。而唯一可以拯救自己的方式，便是将自己狠狠的从另一个人的人生中剥离，可剥离的过程必然是皮开肉绽，满目疮痍。

窗外的黑夜布满了预兆与星辰，苦痛与希望杂糅在这个冷漠又温柔的庄园内，在日复一日的昼夜变幻间，光阴不断清洗着岁月，可却忽略了那不为人知的角落。

——TBC


	3. 第三章

第三章

曺圭贤住进庄园已经将近一周，每天的工作只是教李东海弹琴，李东海看似乖巧温和，但是对曺圭贤始终保持着距离，曺圭贤从最从基础的弹奏姿势开始教授李东海，但是却发现李东海原来会弹琴。

但是他依然没拒绝曺圭贤的教授，安静的按照曺圭贤教的方式，做好每一步。

“东海少爷和我想象不太一样。”曺圭贤在李东海娴熟的弹奏完练习曲后，说了这样一句话。

“是吗？圭贤老师对我有什么想象呢？”

“在我记忆里，你应该是单纯的，美好而又干净。”

“你的记忆里？”

“我的意思是，我以为的你。”

“你以为的我……那就这样以为下去吧，如果有必要的话，我可以扮演成你以为的样子。”李东海淡淡的笑了笑，继续练习着对他来说过于简单的练习曲。

曺圭贤起身走到了李东海身后，俯身与李东海一起弹奏了起来，他的手附在李东海的手背上，手指轻轻握住李东海的手指，仔细认真的帮他指导着指位，李东海并没有拒绝，他甚至连眼神都没有抬一下，只是默默的机械式的反复弹奏着曲调。

门外，金钟云看着屋内的情景，将没关好的门，轻声关上了。

金钟云是崔始源唯一一位在集团本部内有任职的儿子，当年他做出这个决定的时候，朴正洙跟他大吵了一架，按照崔家的传统，父亲在职的一天，儿子们就不可以在本部任职，所以朴正洙毕业后一直在打理分公司，李赫宰虽然还没有正式毕业，但是也早就被安排在了另一家分公司，就连李东海，崔始源都交给了几家咖啡店来管理，只有金钟云，一出现就被带进了本部，职位还是崔始源特别助理，他可以自由进出本部，拥有仅次于崔始源的公司权限。

这样的权限，对于朴正洙来说太危险了，虽然金钟云没有资格继承家产，但是一旦金钟云站在李赫宰那一边，那么李赫宰手里的筹码将远胜于他。好在，金钟云这个人自从进了家以来，就很少和他们走动，唯一走的近的人就只有李东那个乖宝宝了。

金钟云开车去了公司，崔始源最近事情很多，他作为特助虽然不需要每天坐班，但是偶尔还是要陪崔始源处理些公务。他到公司的时候崔始源正被一堆文件烦的头疼，杯中咖啡已经见底，金钟云见了拿起杯子帮他续了杯咖啡，又走到他身后给崔始源揉了揉太阳穴。

咖啡因让崔始源的头疼缓解了一些，他握住金钟云的手，放在唇上吻了下手心。

“父亲，这是在公司。”金钟云抽回了手，语气清冷的提醒了下崔始源。

“你刚从家来？”

“嗯。”

“去看东海了？”

“嗯，万一有人为难我弟弟呢？我得看一下才行。”

“你还真疼他。”

“毕竟他和我一样，都是外人，同类之间难免惺惺相惜吧。”

“所以你才会教他弹琴？”

崔始源的话让金钟云有些惊愕，一时楞在了原地，崔始源抬头看向他，笑了出来，一把将金钟云拽进了怀里，他捏住金钟云的下巴，轻声道“这个家里没有什么是我不知道的，所以，你要听话，知道吗？”

短暂的惊讶过后金钟云又恢复到了平静的状态，他的眼神依然带有些清冷，但是嘴角却笑得好看，他弯起眉眼搂住了崔始源的脖子，应了一句“好的，父亲大人”，语气里带了一丝娇嗔，崔始源喜欢金钟云的言不由衷，在他眼里金钟云就像一只小狐狸，狡黠而又可爱。

他扣住金钟云的头吻了上去，舌头探进金钟云的口中，津液相互交融，崔始源的手抚摸着金钟云光滑的脖颈，大口的吸吮着金钟云口中的空气，一记深吻结束后，金钟云满脸的潮红，崔始源摸了摸他通红的耳根，温柔的说了一句“我的乖孩子。”

两人接着又谈论了些别的，金钟云突然想起曺圭贤和李东海方才的场景，好奇的问了崔始源一句“您觉得圭贤老师怎么样？”

“挺好。”

“哪方面？”

“长的不错，气质也不错，和我想的不一样。”

“你查过他？”

“当然。我不会随便让人住进我的家。”

“好吧。”

“怎么突然想起问这个？”

“他是您喜欢的类型，我好奇罢了。”

“你是个聪明的孩子，应该知道好奇不是一件好事。”

“我知道了，谢谢父亲教诲，没事的话我去工作了。”

崔始源点了点头，金钟云便离开了。金钟云走后，崔始源找出了之前金厉旭交给他的，关于曺圭贤的调查报告，崔始源又翻阅了几遍，眉头不禁慢慢皱了起来。

另一边，朴正洙对于曺圭贤的出现也充满了戒心，他害怕会有第二个金钟云的出现，不过几天接触下来，曺圭贤除了偶尔会帮申东熙做些工作外，也就是围着李东海转了，朴正洙觉得曺圭贤这个人很有意思，他看李东海的眼神既陌生又熟悉，有的时候甚至会在不经意之间充满了眷恋，但是片刻后又被强行压抑了。

“在想什么？”金希澈给朴正洙端了一碗芋圆，坐了下来。

“曺圭贤这个人你查过吗？”

“当然，很干净，就是一个音乐老师而已。”

“干净？一个人的履历如果过于干净，反倒证明他有问题。”

“你的意思是？”

“我也没有证据，感觉罢了。”

“那我再找人查一下。”

“或许你从东海下手，可能会有不一样的收获。”

朴正洙的语气温和，平静的就好像让金希澈去做一件简单得像买菜一样的事情，他小口的吃着芋圆，眼神藏在眼镜后面，任谁都无法看见。

金希澈抽了张纸，帮朴正洙擦了擦嘴角。

“你不用做到这样的。”

“我得做好未婚夫的职责。”

“等事情结束，我们就离婚，你可以去找你的莺莺燕燕，而我只想要拿回属于我的一切。”

“我在你眼里就是一个花花公子是吗？”

“不是吗？”

“你说得对，我就是一个花花公子。”金希澈又戴上了那张桀骜的面孔，笑了笑，便起身离开了。

朴正洙在客厅里默默的吃着芋圆，申东熙倒了杯水给他送了过来。

“很少看到大少爷吃甜的。”

“嗯，希澈买的。”

“那怪不得了，您明明不喜欢吃甜食的。”

朴正洙喝了口水，芋圆的甜腻让他喉咙有些不舒服，温温的水入喉冲淡了这股子甜腻。

“这个家里好像只有你一个人记得我有肠胃炎，还知道给我杯温水。”

“您是少爷，照顾您是我的工作。”

“谢谢，赫宰在家吗？”

“二少爷今天去分公司视察了，要毕业了，先生让他先去了解一下。”

“真快啊……你忙吧，我一个人待会。”

“好的。”申东熙微微点头便退下了，留朴正洙一个人坐在偌大的客厅中，申东熙在不远处望了眼朴正洙，朴正洙年长他两岁，在他有记忆起他就跟在这个大哥哥身后跑，大哥哥总是会温柔的扶起在体育课上总是摔倒的他，仔细的帮他处理摔破的伤口。

记忆里，朴正洙就像冬日的阳光一样温暖，照在他的身上。直到朴正洙的母亲去世，这束阳光就开始慢慢消失了。

申东熙看着朴正洙的背影，不知道从什么时候开始，他变得这般的消瘦了。

他暗自叹了口气，他知道以自己的身份来说，他能做的就是给他倒一杯温水，其他的所有他都无能为力。

院子里，突然落下了雪花，这是今年的第一场雪，李东海和曺圭贤看见下雪后从屋子里走了出来，刚好遇见从外面回来的李赫宰，李赫宰站在院子里抬头望着天上落下的雪花，他伸手接住了一片雪花，雪花落在手心的瞬间便开始融化，等他蜷起手指紧握住雪花时，雪花早已

变成了雪水。

雪越下越大，李东海打着伞走向李赫宰，黑色的雨伞隔绝了雪，李赫宰面含笑意的看了眼过来的李东海，“我妈妈去世那一天，是那一年的第一场雪，她很喜欢雪。”

“那看来雪也很喜欢赫宰的母亲。”

“嗯？”

“因为它们亲自来迎接你的母亲了”

“是吗？”

“嗯，一定是的。”

“为什么越美好的东西越短暂呢？”

“大概因为上帝也喜欢美好的东西吧，所以才迫不及待将她们带走。”

“我第一次发现你这么会说话。”

李赫宰转身看向李东海，眼神里有些悲伤，李东海想向前抱一下他，但是却始终没法迈出那一步。他站在原地举着伞，像往常一样乖巧温和的笑着。

李赫宰没再搭话，他们站在院子里撑着伞，看着满天的雪花落下，远处曺圭贤看着他们眼神始终落在李东海身上，他想告诉李东海，十几年前，也是这样一个初雪的日子里，陪在他身边的与他一起看雪的那个人是他。

灰蒙的天空中布满了灰色的阴云，雪花漫天飞舞纷纷飘落，纤尘不染，仿佛洗去了尘埃，但是不知道，是否也可以洗涤灵魂。

\----------------------------------------------


	4. 第二章

第二章

金钟云起床的时候崔始源早就不在他身边，他昨晚罕有的在崔始源房里过了夜，金钟云对着镜子看了看脖子上的吻痕，手指在上面摩挲，暗红色的印记还残留着昨晚的激情，但是人却早就从欢愉中抽身离开了。

金钟云从崔始源的衣柜里翻出一件高领毛衣套在身上，崔始源的衣服对他来说有些大，松松垮垮的衣服挂在他身上，看起来就像一个偷穿父亲衣服的孩子，虽然事实也的确如此，但是金钟云在这个家里的地位却有些尴尬。

明面上大家都称他为少爷，但是整座庄园上上下下的人却都知道他和崔始源真正的关系，金钟云从来没有隐瞒过，崔始源更加是不必隐藏。不过上流社会的原本就玩法多样，仆人们看得多了，也就见怪不怪了。

金钟云穿好衣服准备下楼吃点东西，没走几步就在楼梯上便遇到了刚从朴正洙房里出来的金希澈。

两人在楼梯上四目相对，金希澈看见了金钟云身上的衣服，轻声笑了出来

“你还真是毫不顾忌，一点都没变。”

“你也一样啊，还是一样急性子。”金钟云瞥了一眼朴正洙的房间，金希澈自然知道他在说什么，他们在金钟云20岁时便相识，金希澈是金钟云的学长，入学典礼时，金希澈对身为学生代表的金钟云一件倾心，此后便每天跑音乐系给金钟送礼物，为他写过歌跳过舞，还在圣诞节的时候给他摆了一地的蜡烛，金钟云哪里承受得住金希澈的手段，没多久也就沦陷了。

他们的恋爱和大多数学生一样，约会接吻亲密接触，两个人交往了整整一年，大二的时候金希澈突然就消失了，金钟云用尽办法都找不到他，也是那一年金钟云的家里发生了翻天覆地的变故，父亲意外离世欠下了巨额的债款，母亲承受不住也选择离他而去，他就是在这个时候认识了崔始源，然后就变成了现在这种关系。

等再见到金希澈时，对方就已经成为了他的表哥，而金希澈身边也有朴正洙了。

“这么久不见，你不想了解一下我的近况吗？”

“我不是都了解了吗？表哥，啊不对，马上就不只是表哥了，祝你订婚愉快。”

金钟云说完就离开了，朴正洙倚在门口看着金钟云走下来，金钟云对他笑了笑叫了声哥，神态举止都磊落的很。

朴正洙环抱着手臂看着金钟云的背影，朝着金希澈说了一句“我不得不承认你眼光还不错。”

“你早就知道？”

“我早就跟你说过，我不傻，不过我相信你，你知道自己该做什么。”

“放心，我和他早就过去了，你可别吃醋。”

朴正洙嗤笑的看了眼金希澈，便回了房间。看着朴正洙关门的瞬间，金希澈便收起了笑容。

宴会过后，一切又恢复到往常，申东熙一大早上就开始忙着收拾房间，崔始源给李东海请了一位钢琴教师，对方提出由于庄园地处偏僻，交通往来不便，所以需要提供住处，崔始源让金厉旭好好调查了下对方的身家背景，没问题后便也就同意了。便吩咐申东熙好生照顾着。

崔始源对李东海还算是疼爱的，虽然一开始领养他的目的只是为了给李赫宰作伴，但是李东海性格乖巧懂事，从来没给他惹过什么祸，对李赫宰也是百依百顺，崔始源对这个孩子也就越发的怜爱了。

于是，在发现李东海有音乐天分的时候，便给他找了老师。

李赫宰跟在申东熙的后面绕来绕去，一副不耐烦的样子，

“就一个老师非要你来做吗？”

“先生是这么交代的啊。”

“哥说好了今天陪我去买电脑的。”

“明天吧好吗？”

“真是的，李东海都多大了才想起来给他找钢琴老师。”

“先生说，东海少爷有天分，现在也不晚。”

“他养了他二十多年现在才发现他有天分吗？我爸那个人才不会做没用的事呢。”

“赫宰！”

“好了好了我知道了，我不说他坏话行了吧，你比我这个亲儿子还护着他。”

“我是他的雇员，我护他是应该的，更何况他还供我读书……”

“停，你都说了八百遍了，你感谢他我知道了，那我呢？你感谢我吗？”李赫宰凑到申东熙面前，圆碌碌的眼睛瞪大了看着申东熙，就像一个求表扬的小孩，申东熙笑了笑揉了揉李赫宰的头发。

“好，我也感谢你，感谢你从小就陪着我。”

“我也是。”李赫宰说的认真，申东熙愣了下，继而笑了起来，转头继续盘点要准备的物品，躲开了李赫宰的视线。

“东熙哥你在这啊，我找了你好久。”李东海刚好走了进来打破了尴尬的氛围，他看到李赫宰微微点头叫了声哥算是打过招呼，而李赫宰也只是对他回了个笑容。

“东海少爷找我什么事？”

“哦，我要出去一趟，想跟你确认下老师什么时候过来，我好准时赶回来。”

“哦，下午三点才到呢，你去吧，路上小心啊。”

“嗯，那我走了，哥继续忙吧。”

李东海说完话就离开了，笑容转身即逝，他走出门外将口袋里捏碎的草莓点心扔到了垃圾桶里，奶油从包装中溢出沾到了手上，李东海舔了舔手上甜腻的奶油，眉头嫌恶的皱了起来。

他从小就不喜欢甜食，但是李赫宰却意外的嗜甜，尤其是草莓味的甜食，从小到大怎么吃都不腻，李东海也就陪着他吃，他从进这个家门的第一刻开始就清楚的认识到了自己的定位，他要陪着李赫宰，他要让对方开心，所以他不能讨厌对方喜欢的东西，也不能去喜欢对方讨厌的事情，更不能做任何会令对方不开心的事，而李东海这些年也确实做的很好。

他给李赫宰买遍了各种甜点，陪他吃饭，陪他逃课，陪着他一天天的长大，他很想一直这样陪在他身边，但是他渐渐意识到，李赫宰身边的那个人自始至终都不是他。

天气晴朗，正午的阳光照在院子里，明媚美好，这里是李东海第一个可以被称为家的存在，他希望他能永远的生活在这里。

李东海朝着太阳的方向伸出了手，光线洒落在他的手中，他缓缓的蜷起了手指，紧紧的将这束光握在了手心。

屋内的电话铃声突然响了起来，仆人接过电话转告给了申东熙钢琴老师要傍晚才能到的事情，申东熙连忙赶出去通知李东海，但是李东海已经离开了。

李东海其实会弹钢琴，金钟云刚搬进来的时候没人理他，只有李东海会找他说会话，金钟云是音乐系的高材生，李东海喜欢音乐，一来一回两个人便熟络了，金钟云没事的时候就教他一些乐理，也就顺便教了琴。

不过崔始源提出要给他找老师的时候他并没有如实告知崔始源这件事，也就乖乖的接受了崔始源的安排，从小到大他一直如此。

此刻曺圭贤坐在咖啡店里听着金厉旭对他的数落，原本这个时候他应该已经在去庄园的路上了，但是昨晚他从酒吧出来后遇见了两个酒鬼，三个人发生了点口角，于是一不小心曺圭贤就挂彩了。

金厉旭一脸怒意的看着曺圭贤额头上的创口贴，喝光了杯中的水，骂人骂的他口干舌燥，曺圭贤也不敢插话，好不容易金厉旭停了下来，自己忙赔笑道歉。

“我发誓我也没想到，我昨晚很早就回去了，谁能想到碰上两个酒鬼呢，真不能怪我。”

“你就不能不喝酒吗？你一天不喝会死吗？”

“可能会吧。”

“你！”

“对不起，我错了。”

“我好不容易给你做的身家清白五讲四美，你就这样去见崔始源？你觉得他能信你这是洗澡摔得吗？”

“为什么不能，你们有钱人洗澡不会摔跤吗？”

“我不是有钱人我不知道。”

“你不能，我知道。”

“你闭嘴。”

“你现在骂我也没用，我晚上还是要去的，要不说我车祸？”

“他会查的。”

“他这么多疑是被戴过绿帽子吗？”

“你要是有这么多钱你也会防着你身边的人的，再说了你本来目的也不纯啊，你是怎么做到这么问心无愧的，我都快信了你真的是个钢琴老师了。”

“我会弹琴是真的啊。”

“但你不是冲着教学去的啊，你是冲着人，对了，我得提醒一下，崔家没一个省油的灯，你最好注意一下，要是被人发现了，咱俩全得完。”

“放心，为了这天我准备了十几年了。”

“ok，敬你伟大的爱情，和我的荣华富贵。”金厉旭举起咖啡杯，曺圭贤也拿起了杯子和他碰了下。

“一日夫妻百日恩，你以后不会也对我因爱生恨吧。”

“那你就想太多了，我对你没有任何兴趣。”

“那最好。”金厉旭和曺圭贤谈完话便离开了，崔始源今天要回家吃晚饭，顺便也见一下曺圭贤，崔始源平日里虽然信任金厉旭，但是对于要住进他家的人，他是十分防范的。

金厉旭回到公司后收拾了些东西，便送崔始源回了家，在门口刚好遇见了精心装扮好的曺圭贤。

“您好，您是崔先生吧，我叫曺圭贤，是您雇佣的钢琴教师，以后请多关照。”

“您好，曹老师，曹老师的头？”

崔始源指了指曺圭贤的伤，曺圭贤也笑着摸了摸，说道“啊昨晚回家的时候遇上两个酒鬼，不由分说就动起了手，我一个教书的打架果然不行。”

金厉旭听见曺圭贤的话惊讶的瞪大了双眼，但是没想到崔始源却笑了出来，“哈哈哈……曹老师真是有趣，我很期待你的授课。”

曺圭贤陪着崔始源笑了笑，两人边聊边走一同进了庄园。

金厉旭没有跟进去，看着庄园的大门缓缓的关上，眼神里充满了期待。

——TBC


	5. 第五章

第五章

崔始源连续忙了几天终于结束了年底的应酬，下飞机的时候恰好是正午，耀眼的太阳张扬的散发着光芒，崔始源关上了车窗，闭上眼听着金厉旭的会议报告。

“崔总，您是回公司还是回家？”

“钟云这几天去公司了吗？”

“去了，少爷每场高层会议都有参加。”

“嗯。”崔始源沉默了一会再次开口，“回家吧。”

车子掉了个头，从原本开向公司的方向调回到了庄园的路上。连日奔波让崔始源有些不舒服，他身体从小其实就不太好，母亲为了让他给他增强体质，自小没少给他熬些汤汤水水的补身体。

崔始源从小最听母亲的话，她喜欢母亲的温婉，最喜欢在琴房里，晒着太阳，趴在一旁看母亲弹琴，琴房内大大的朝阳落地窗就是父亲起初为了母亲而安装的，母亲坐在窗旁，披散着秀发，阳光打在身上，细长白皙的手指在琴键上跳跃，岁月在音符的流动下都变得温柔。

只可惜，男人最初爱得有多热烈，过后就有多冷酷，崔始源十四岁那年，每日坐在窗前朝着大门张望的母亲，浸入了血红的浴缸内，就再也没有醒来。

自那以后，崔始源就仿佛进入了漫长的叛逆期一样，喝酒逃学，夜夜笙歌，崔家老爷子几次三番给学校施压才保住了他孙子的学籍，混乱漫长的青春期直到他遇见一个像她母亲一样温柔的女孩才结束，年少热血的他甚至愿意为了女孩放弃庞大的财产，但是女孩突然的不告而别，让这颗好不容易有了温度的心，再次冰凉。

崔始源不知道什么时候睡着了，等醒来的时候，车子已经停在庄园门口，金厉旭不敢叫醒他，便安静的等着他醒来。

“我睡了多久？”

“也没多久，您最近太累了，好好休息吧，有什么事我会联系钟云少爷的。”

“嗯。”

金厉旭下车给崔始源开了车门，外面的冷空气让崔始源打了一个寒颤，太阳耀眼而灿烂，但是却感受不到半点的温暖，他刚刚好像做了一个梦，似乎梦到了母亲。

关车门的声音将他的思绪拉了回来，金厉旭像往日一样没有送崔始源进去，崔始源进门的时候轻声问了他一句“你和钟云好像走的很近？”

眼神中的惊恐一闪而过，金厉旭平复着呼吸，用往日公式化的语调回答着“只是一些公事往来。”

“人要清楚自己的位置，不要越界，懂吗？”

“是。”

金厉旭低着头等崔始源进去了才敢将刚才的紧张释放出来。他重重的踢了一下脚边的石子，石子不小心打到车盖上，发出了刺耳的报警声，金厉旭连忙开锁解了保险，又仔细检查起车盖上有没有留下划痕，程亮的车面倒映着自己紧张害怕的面孔，他突然笑了起来，笑容越来越放肆，最后整个上半身趴在车前盖上，眼泪从眼角缓缓流下。

崔始源刚进到房子里就听见了琴声，循着曲调他一路进了琴房，走到门口停了下来，倚在门边听着23号协奏曲的音符流转，屋外的阳光透过落地窗照进屋内，在地上映出了弹琴人的身影，崔始源看着地上的影子在随着琴声轻摆，看得出弹奏的人现在心情应该很好。

一曲缓缓结束，崔始源走进了琴房，曺圭贤见到他并没有怎么惊讶，脸上一如既往的保持着礼貌的笑容，“崔先生。”

“只有曺老师一个人？”

“东海少爷有点事情，要晚点回来。”

“您费心了。”

“应该的，少爷很聪明。”

“确实，东海从小就是一个聪明孩子。”崔始源边说话边按动了琴键，几个音符连起了旋律。

“崔先生也会弹琴？”

“学过一些，不熟。”

“要不要试一下？”崔始源原本想要拒绝，但或许是因为今天想到母亲的原因，他突然很想念那段弹琴的日子，他坐了下来，脑海里响起了一首旋律，手指伴随着琴键起伏，一首小星星变奏曲的旋律缓缓而出。

曺圭贤看着崔始源认真的弹奏着曲子，脸上的神情似乎在回忆什么，旋律突然停下，崔始源低头轻笑“太久没弹，忘了。”

曺圭贤看了一眼他有些落寞的神情，坐在了他身旁，“一起？”崔始源愣了下，这个画面似乎有些熟悉，按理来说他应该拒绝，但是手指就像被施了魔法一般再次按下了琴键。

交错的黑白键生出美妙的音乐，两个人手指默契的轻按琴键，一曲工整的变奏曲缓缓流淌。

阳光倒映着两人的身影，他们随着音符轻动，手指在不经意间相互触碰，不小心触动了一个尘封已久的心。

直到最后一个尾音的结束，曺圭贤都是全神贯注的，他深吸一口气，慢慢放松了下来。他转头对崔始源报以一个谢意的微笑，午后的阳光过于明亮，在这一刹那崔始源竟然有些晃了神。

“父亲？”李东海的到来打破了微妙的气氛，崔始源自然的恢复到了往日的严肃庄正。

“嗯，刚巧遇见曹老师，了解一下你的情况。”崔始源没有提起刚才的共弹，李东海自然也不会多问。

“多谢父亲关心，曹老师教得很好。”

曺圭贤瞥见李东海的嘴角有些发红，眉头不禁皱了起来，崔始源又简单敷衍的询问了下李东海的近况，便离开了琴房，李东海看着他的背影消失在二楼尽头才轻轻的吐了口气。

“你没事吧？”

“嗯？”

“这里。”曺圭贤指了指嘴角。

李东海摸了下微肿的嘴角，笑着说了句“没事，我们练习吧。”又是那份明朗的笑容，只是这份明朗现在在曺圭贤看来，是那么苦涩。

一楼的厨房内，李赫宰一脸倔强的站在一旁，看着申东熙在他面前踱来踱去。

“你都多大了，还动不动就动手，那是你弟弟！”

“我没有弟弟。”

李赫宰将头撇在一旁，今天是他母亲的忌日，但是父亲却始终没有找他，他知道对方应该是忘了，他早就不该再奢求父亲对母亲还有残存的爱情，于是他一早就开车去了墓园，让申东熙准备了母亲最喜欢的点心，而他则买了母亲最喜欢的花。

刚到墓园，李赫宰就看见了一辆熟悉的车，一股子不快从心底渐渐泛起，到了母亲的墓碑前，果然看见李东海站在墓前。

“你怎么在这？”李赫宰的语气冰冷，没有半点温度。

申东熙暗暗用手肘碰了下他，他才没有说出更过分的话。

李东海没有离开的意思，他站到一旁安静的看着李赫宰祭奠母亲，李赫宰拜祭完母亲，便和申东熙离开了，李东海则默默的跟在后面，李赫宰突然停下转过身来，一直低着头走路的李东海险些就撞了个满怀。

李赫宰扶住了他，将他和自己拉开了些距离，示意申东熙先走，到车里等自己，申东熙看了一眼李东海，有些担心，但是最终还是先离开了，李赫宰看着申东熙走远了，才将视线落在了李东海身上，

“你为什么会来？”

“我知道今天是赫宰哥妈妈的忌日，所以来拜祭一下。”

“金钟云让你来的？他打什么鬼主意？”

“不是的，是我……我自己的想法，你误会钟云哥了。”

“最好这样，我警告你，不管你们打什么主意，离我妈远点。他金钟云不会成为这个家的主人，而你也一样，认清自己的位置。”

李东海低着头，手指紧紧的握在手心，眼眶有些发热，手心被指甲扣得生疼，他深吸了一口气，好不容易将头抬了起来，“位置？我应该是什么位置？”

“什么？”

“为什么这些话你不敢在东熙哥面前说？”

“关你什么事？”

“你害怕让他看见一个会说这么刻薄话的你，是吗？”

“李东海，闭嘴。”

“你和父亲真的很像。”

李赫宰拽住了李东海的衣领，“我特么让你闭嘴。”

这是李赫宰最讨厌的一句话，他讨厌崔始源，他恨他抛弃了母亲，又恨他没能好好保护母亲，更恨那个在医院里告诉他母亲永远回不来的崔始源，但是让他没想到的是，最终他还是变成了他最讨厌的模样。

“我的位置是你的弟弟，我有资格祭拜你的母亲。没有资格的人、该认清自己位置的人、越界的那个人，不是我，是……”李东海的话被李赫宰的拳头吞没了，他被重重的打倒在地上，鲜血从嘴角流出，李东海摸了下嘴角，鲜红的血沾在白色羽绒服上，那么的刺目。

“你和他不一样，你不配跟他比。”李赫宰的眼里满是轻蔑，说完他便离开了。

李东海起身拍了拍身上的土，擦了下嘴角的血，面无表情的跟着出了墓园。

申东熙看到李东海的脸，立刻就意识到李赫宰动手了，他责怪的瞪了李赫宰一眼，想要上前询问李东海的状况，却被李赫宰硬拉着上了车，李赫宰直到离开都没有看过李东海一眼，看着车子越走越远，李东海才回到了自己的车内。

车内的空调始终开着，金钟云看见李东海的脸并没有太惊讶，他翻出消毒纸巾，轻轻为李东海擦拭嘴角的血痕。

“还手了吗？”

“没有。”

“没出息。”

李东海脱了弄脏的羽绒服，车内的温暖让他似乎找回了痛感，他这才意识到嘴角疼痛，但是相比嘴角似乎心脏的撕扯更让他难以承受。

“哥，我没忍住。”

“那就别忍了，都忍了这么久了，够了。”

泪水逐渐落在了金钟云的手上，他将纸巾递给李东海，摸了摸他的头。

“哭够了再回去。”

他穿上大衣下了车，将温暖的车内留给了李东海一个人，李东海抱着纸巾默默的哭着，口中不断呢喃着“为什么”为什么他不再忍一忍？为什么他要出现在他面前？为什么那个人不能是他。

所有的为什么，注定无解，他小心翼翼维持了多年的表面平和，也在今天彻底分崩离析。

金钟云看了看手机，最后一条消息还是金厉旭发给他的崔始源回来的信息。崔始源很少会联系他，他们之间最多的交流就是在床上，那个时候偶尔崔始源还会问些他的日常，虽然枯燥乏味，但是金钟云却很喜欢。

平凡乏味的日常，从他接受崔始源的帮助的那一瞬间开始，就注定再与他无关了。

申东熙发了好一阵子火才将自己对李赫宰的愤怒平息，李赫宰见申东熙不骂了，也总算开了口，“你骂完了？好了，我知道错了，我都被你骂饿了。”

“你！你还有脸饿！”

“那……生气也得吃饭吧？”

“你去给东海少爷道歉。你为什么要这么做啊？”

“不为什么，我讨厌金钟云，他跟金钟云走得近，我就也讨厌他。”

“你又不是小孩。”

“那我就是小孩呗，哥要是愿意一直把我当孩子，我也不介意的。”李赫宰最知道申东熙吃他这一套，三两下便又将人哄好了。申东熙还是拗不过他的撒娇，便给他煮了粥。

“这碗你给东海少爷拿去，道个歉，都是一家人。”

“哥……”

“你不去，你就别来找我了，您是大少爷，我可惹不起。”

“好好好，我去就是了。”

李赫宰拿着粥上了二楼，过了拐角就将一碗粥倒进了垃圾桶，然后回到了自己的房间。

金钟云在楼梯的尽头看着李赫宰这一幕，觉得有些好笑，转身便去了崔始源的房间。

“您哪里不舒服吗？”

崔始源很少会在白天趟在床上，所以金钟云看见躺在床上的崔始源有些诧异。

“有点，东海怎么了？”

“被你宝贝儿子打了呗。”

“为什么？”

“因为我啊。”

“赫宰还是太小了，想的太浅。”

“我看未必。”金钟云走过去摸了摸崔始源的额头，有些发热，起身要去拿体温计给崔始源测量，却被崔始源的大手一把拉住了。

“不用量，没事的，陪我躺一会。”

金钟云听话的躺了下来，身体蜷缩在崔始源的怀里，他天生骨架小，近来又瘦了一些，就刚好被崔始源抱了个满怀。

“你太瘦了。”

“谁让您不喂饱我的。”

崔始源轻笑了声，湿热的吐气打在金钟云的耳旁，崔始源又将金钟云搂紧了些。

“下次一定喂饱你，今天让我好好抱一会。”

金钟云感觉到崔始源的异样，但他并没有开口询问，他调整了下姿势，好让崔始源能抱得更舒服一些，这也正是崔始源最喜欢他的地方。他永远清楚什么该问，什么不该问，他比任何人都知道自己的位置，他用尽全力守护着自己的边界线。

耳边渐渐传来轻轻的鼾声，金钟云看着窗外日渐西沉的太阳，它以终古不变的姿态每日下坠，磕在远处群山的角边上，逐渐破碎，碎片飞溅到天空上，变成了星辰，点缀在一望无际的黑夜里，就那么零星光辉，就足以照亮整个夜空。

——TBC


	6. 第六章

第六章

崔始源病了，原本以为只是轻微的发热，但是却没想到演变成了连日的高烧不退，只好在家里休养几天，家庭医生每日来换药打针，几个儿子也是每天按时的前来看望，不过基本上都是围绕着愿意暂时去帮忙去打理公司的话题。

“父亲，您看每天让金助理这么跑也怪麻烦的，不如……”

“公司有钟云照看着，厉旭从旁辅助没什么大事的，你管好自己那摊事就行了。”

朴正洙再次吃了闭门羹，李赫宰和李东海在一旁默不作声，只是淡淡的看了金钟云一眼，崔始源只让金钟云在一旁照顾，其余三个儿子待了没多久觉得无聊也就离开了。

“哥何必呢，明知道父亲不会同意的。”刚出门李赫宰就摘掉了乖宝宝的面孔，冷漠的对着朴正洙说道，

“我说出了你想说了，你应该谢我才对。”

“哥总是这样，明知道父亲会讨厌，偏偏要去触逆鳞。哥应该跟东海学学，一言不发，乖巧的靠在金钟云这座大山后面，等金钟云把父亲哄开心了，他们就一起坐享其成了。”李赫宰的目光落在李东海身上，李东海始终低着头，眼圈逐渐发红，双手紧紧的握着拳头。

“李赫宰，你知道我为什么讨厌你吗？”

“哥突然说这个是什么意思？”

朴正洙嗤笑了一声，“不只是因为你和你那个死去的妈，还因为你这个人真的太虚伪了，你明明是最贪心的那一个，但非要装作一副全世界都欠你的可怜样子。你让我恶心。”

“虚伪这两个字，从哥口中说出来可真好笑，我再恶心也不会为了财产随便找个人结婚，就算你联合了金家又能怎么样呢？金希澈他要是真有本事，金钟云不会在这了。”

“你查过希澈？”

“哥也查过，不是吗？”

李赫宰说完便下了楼，朴正洙看着李赫宰的背影若有所思，李东海始终沉默的站在一旁，看着兄弟俩争吵。朴正洙的目光从他身上扫过，他靠近李东海，摸了摸李东海的头，“你可真是长了一张乖巧的脸，可惜了。”

李东海笑了笑，没有说话，朴正洙也便离开了。

屋内，金钟云给崔始源倒了杯水，摸了摸他的额头，“还是有点热，去医院吗？”

崔始源摇了摇头，“那我一会让医生过来加点药吧。”

“嗯，这几天辛苦你了。”

“确实很辛苦。”

“正洙去过公司？”

“嗯，不过被金助理挡回来了，有一件事情我一直不太懂。”

“你想问为什么他明知道我不喜欢却还要做？”

“对，他没那么傻。”

“他不是傻，他是恨我，他们都恨我。”或许人生病的时候会变得脆弱，会不自觉地流露出软弱的神情，这是金钟云第一次看见了崔始源脆弱的一面，也是第一次让他觉得原来这个强悍的男人也有软弱的一面。

“因为赫宰？”

“不止，正洙的母亲是自杀去世的，因为我执意接赫宰母子回来，那个时候赫宰的母亲的身体已经很不好，我想让她幸福走完最后的旅程，但是我没想到正洙的母亲会用性命来反对这件事。”想起往事，崔始源有些黯然，眼里说不清是后悔还是感伤。

“可您还是把李赫宰接回来了。”

“对，我把她妈妈送进了最好的疗养院，但是也没能留太久。”

“被两个儿子恨是什么感觉？”

“你不恨我吗？”

“我？我恨您什么？”

“恨我趁虚而入，强取豪夺？”

金钟云嗤笑了出来，起身给自己倒了杯水，“对于那个时候的我来说，不是您也会是其他人，结果都是一样的，现在来看还是您好一些，至少对外您给我留住了尊严。”

“那还好，还有一个不恨我的儿子，我也不算太失败。”

“您忘了东海。”

“东海……他是我唯一看不透的人。”

金钟云并没有为李东海辩白，因为在崔始源面前所有的辩白都是徒劳的，他清楚的了解他两个儿子对他的情感态度，然后双方都默契的不挑破那张假面，扮演着父慈子孝的戏码，朴正洙如此，李赫宰也是这般，崔始源一直都很清楚两人明里暗里的争斗，不干预，不反对，反倒看得津津乐道。

唯独李东海，是他看不透的存在，他不知道他想要什么，亦或者他无法理解他想要的东西，这种不了解欲求的人往往是最可怕的。

琴房里，李东海弹奏着肖邦的奏鸣曲，面若冰霜，早就没来方才在朴正洙面前的乖巧，一曲作罢，传来了一阵掌声，

“弹得真好。”曺圭贤走了进来，将一杯温热的咖啡递给了李东海。

“曹老师谬赞了。”

“第三乐章葬礼进行曲。”

“是吗？我不记得名字了，之前钟云哥教过我的。”李东海早就不再隐瞒自己学过钢琴的事情，他对曺圭贤有一种莫名的信任感，和对金钟云的信任不同，曺圭贤给他一种熟悉而又亲切的感觉。

“这支曲子曾被称为音乐中的狮身人面像。”

“为什么？”

“因为它的曲调神秘莫测，好像很悲伤，但是又想在嘲弄着谁一样，就好像带着嘲讽笑容的狮身人面像，有人曾说过，这是属于肖邦独具一格的风味，代表了革新。”

“听起来很有趣。”标准的明朗笑容再次挂在脸上，李东海举着咖啡笑着对曺圭贤表示了谢意。

“你其实不想笑可以不笑的。”李东海脸上的笑容瞬间凝固了，他喝了口咖啡，温热的细流滑进胃里让他在寒冬里感受了一丝细微的温暖。

“作为一名家庭教师，曹老师刚才的话不合适了，我可以当作没听见。”

“什么是合适，什么是不合适？以你所处的位置，乖巧的做一个不争不抢，听话的少爷就是最合适的是吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“你可以不这么生活的，只要离开这，就可以自由的活着了。”

“够了，今天我就当我们没见过。”

李东海说完就要向外走去，曺圭贤一把抓住了李东海的手臂，“你还记得孤儿院里那个经常被大孩子欺负的小胖子吗？”

李东海愣了下，他惊愕的看着曺圭贤，童年的记忆就像被开了闸口的激流一般涌入了脑海，曺圭贤口中那个小胖子是他灰暗的童年生活里唯一一个朋友，那个每天都吃不饱还要李东海偷偷给他藏食物的孩子，被欺负不敢还然后挂着鼻涕跟他撒娇的孩子，那个每天叫他东海哥掺着他讲故事的孩子，那个在他被领养走的那天追了好几公里的车，最后摔倒在地的孩子，李东海记得他当初在车里抹着眼泪暗自发誓，自己一定会回来找他，带他过好日子，可是，他是什么时候把他忘得干干净净的呢？

甚至直到他出现了他都没有想起过那个孩子，那段不属于这栋房子的记忆，全部的被他封藏了起来。

“你是……”

“是我，东海哥，我好想你。”

李东海记起了记忆里的人，他愣了片刻，最终还是推开了曺圭贤的拥抱。

“你是专程来找我的？”

“对，我……”

“这些都是你故意安排的？”

“是，可是……”

“你做了假的履历。”李东海知道崔始源一定会调查过曺圭贤的底细，他不喜欢李东海和他那些过去有联系，所以如果他知道曺圭贤和他曾是一家孤儿院，那他一定不会让他进来。

“对。”

“金厉旭帮了你……”

曺圭贤沉默了，但是李东海却知道了答案。他并没有重遇故友的欣喜感，反倒有些惊恐于曺圭贤的手段。

“我希望我的钢琴老师只是一个钢琴老师。”李东海说完便离开了，留下曺圭贤一个人坐在钢琴前，重重的敲响了琴键。

金希澈听见钢琴声朝着窗外看了一眼，朴正洙从崔始源的房间回来后一言不发，一个人躺在床上看着天花板。听到琴声后微微起身也跟着看了一眼窗外。

“曺圭贤的身份是什么？”

“痴情人罢了。”

“李东海？”

“嗯。”

“那金厉旭为什么帮他？”

“一夜夫妻百日恩，他想要李东海，至于金厉旭……他大概也想李东海离开，最好的走得远远的。”

“金钟云？”

金希澈喝光了刚才到的酒，凑到了朴正洙身旁，“是为了金钟云还是其他的什么就不好说了。”

“如果是金钟云，那你这位初恋还真是厉害啊。”

“吃醋了？”

朴正洙懒得搭理他，金希澈揽过朴正洙的头，亲吻着耳垂，朴正洙闭上眼睛闻着金希澈身上的酒气任由着对方摆弄，他很喜欢金希澈的亲吻，享受着他的抚摸，抛开其他不说，金希澈着实是一位好情人，他可以带给他最大程度的生理上的欢愉，对于朴正洙来说，这足够了。

真爱，是他最不屑的东西，他亲眼看着自己的母亲被这玩意儿折磨到死，他不需要。

更何况，真爱就像鬼魅一般，太多人相信，但是却少有人见过。

无法确定又不能把握的东西，是朴正洙最讨厌的东西。

窗外阳光明媚，窗内一片涟漪，交缠的身体散发出愉悦的声音，剧烈的动作冲刷着生理的快感，两具身体痛快的宣泄着彼此长久的压抑。

——TBC


	7. 第七章

第七章

崔始源的病比想象中要严重，长久以来的疲惫通过一场发烧彻底宣泄了出来，经过几天的治疗都不见有太多的好转，家庭医生几次建议去医院进行检查，都被崔始源强硬的拒绝了。

“别固执了，咱去医院好吗？”

崔始源再次摇了摇头，金钟云这几天没日没夜的守在他窗边照顾他，劝他去医院的话也说了不知道多少次，但是每一次换来的都是对方的摇头。

崔始源很讨厌医院，一来是因为小时候身体不好母亲常带他往返于医院，二来是他生命中最爱的两个女人，都是进了医院就再没出来过，他知道这不怪医院，但是心里就是不想触碰到那些他不想面对的过去。

“没事，快过去了。”

“随您吧，遗嘱立好了吗？您可不能死，您现在要是死了，您那俩儿子得把我生吞了。”

崔始源笑了笑，在病魔的吞噬下，脸色憔悴了许多，金钟云给他倒了杯水，扶着他简单的润了润喉，

“这几天辛苦你了。”

“我倒还好，金助理可比我累多了，每天都要跑过来送文件。”

“他应该挺开心的。”

金钟云放水杯的手怔了一下，低下的眼眸里闪过一丝惊讶，抬头的瞬间又恢复了往日的神色，“是吗？”

崔始源没再说话，舒缓的琴声从楼下传来，金钟云打开了窗，琴声更清楚的传进了房内，崔始源靠在床边看着窗外，花园内草木萧条，冬天总是萧瑟而又漫长，“是正洙。”

“嗯？”

“这首曲子是他母亲写的。”

“我从来不知道他会弹琴。”

“他小时候可是作为唯一继承人培养的，会弹琴不稀奇，反倒是你，我从没见你弹过琴，但是你却把东海教的很好。”

“我需要会弹琴吗？作为干儿子，作为床伴，我需要吗？”

“不需要。”

“那不就好了。”

“钟云，太聪明会让你活的很累。”

“谁又活的不累呢。”

金钟云趴在窗上看着院子里的大树，申东熙正在给那棵大树包裹防寒布，天气越来越冷了，院子的花草树木的防寒工作也开始了。

“我真不懂明明有工人，哥为什么非要自己做。”李赫宰嘴上埋怨着，但是手上却还是帮申东熙抱着厚厚的防寒布，乖巧的站在一旁看人工作。

“工人们还有其他的事情要做啊，我又没事，再说了我爸说过，这棵树已经上百年了，庄园建造之前就在了，当时的主人信风水觉得院子里有树能旺事业所以就留下了，它可见证了这座房子的兴旺呢，可不能出什么事。”

“一棵树罢了。”

申东熙从梯子上下来，又拿过了一张防寒布，仔仔细细的围在了树干上，他摸着粗壮的树干眼里温柔了许多，仿佛想起了什么愉悦的事，“而且它还记载着很多回忆。”

“什么？”

“没什么。我的少爷您就别跟着我了，您要是真没事就看看先生去。”

“我才不去，朴正洙不也没去。”

“那是你哥。”

李赫宰别过了头，不与申东熙争辩，申东熙总是会因为朴正洙的事情跟他发脾气，他很讨厌这样，讨厌朴正洙在他们的关系里占有分量，而且还是不小的分量。

朴正洙难得的弹了会琴，母亲去世后他就没在碰过钢琴，小时候母亲告诉他，他是崔家未来的接班人，所以他什么都要学，什么都要懂，兴趣课程一个接一个占满了整个童年，他最奢侈的休息时间就是靠在院子里的树旁，翻着母亲口中没营养的画册，偶尔申东熙凑过来，他还会教他写写画画，给他讲一些他自己的天马行空，可惜，童年就是这样，稍瞬即逝，有的时候未必是因为年龄的增叠而结束，更多是因为大人们的变故，大人们永远不会意识到，自己的每一个决定都影响他们孩子的一生。

“曹老师为什么不进来？”

曺圭贤在门口站了好一会，原本听到琴声他以为是李东海，所以便来了琴房，但是没想到却碰见了朴正洙，他没和朴正洙有过太多的交流，唯一的了解也是通过金厉旭给他的资料，他知道朴正洙对所有和他有利益冲突的人都有着敌意。

“大少爷。”

“看见是我而不是东海是不是很失望？”朴正洙的直接让曺圭贤有些不知所措。

“这是您家，您在这也是应该的。”

“这不是我家，想把成当成家的人，这栋房子里恐怕李东海一个人。”

朴正洙的情绪没有半点的隐藏，他从来不畏惧在任何人面前表露出他对崔始源甚至整个崔家的不满。当然这些不满并不影响他想要崔家的财产，他始终记得母亲的话，‘他才是崔家名正言顺的继承人。’

“曹老师不必在我面前掩饰的，我知道你的目的是什么，不过你放心，我们的利益并没有冲突，我对李东海没兴趣，而且你要是能把他带走，反倒对我有好处，不过他应该不会跟你走的。”

“您这是什么意思？”

朴正洙看向窗外，李赫宰和申东熙还在忙碌着，他指向李赫宰的方向，在窗玻璃上画了一个心，“东海他喜欢了他不该喜欢的人。”

曺圭贤顺着朴正洙的视线望着李赫宰，眼底泛起了一股妒意，“您为什么要告诉我这些？”

“因为我们有共同的敌人。”朴正洙目露精光，狡黠的笑容就像一只精明的狐狸，他嘴角微翘，富有深意的看着曺圭贤，“如果心上人不在了，你觉得东海还有理由留下吗？”

朴正洙倒了一杯香槟给曺圭贤，曺圭贤接过香槟怔在原地，朴正洙也没有继续说下去，喝光了自己手中的香槟，转身便离开了，琴房内曺圭贤望着远处的李赫宰，握着香槟杯的手越发的紧了些。

李东海看着朴正洙从琴房走了出去，原本打算弹琴的心思也散去了，金钟云忙着照顾崔始源没有时间顾及他，他每天也就是巡店看书，他不太喜欢出门，年关将至，街上到处都是热闹的人群，显得他一个人更加的孤寂，在街上溜达了一会索性回了家，本想去弹会琴，却看到朴正洙从琴房出来， 自己也就连弹琴的心都没有了。

他又回了房间，坐在阳台上望着院子里李赫宰，他进门的时候就看到了他们，但是他却连招呼都没敢打一个，他和李赫宰自那日墓园后就再没说过话，李赫宰看他的眼神里充满了厌弃，毫不掩饰。

每一次看见那样的目光，李东海的心里就好像碾过了无数钉板，在他心上扎满了伤口，血淋淋的伤口放肆的张着嘴一点一滴的流着他的心头血。

李东海面无表情的望着李赫宰，哪怕是看不清脸的距离他也知道李赫宰现在一定是笑着的，他和申东熙在一起的时候总是笑着的，和他对着自己时完全不同。

李东海拿出一颗烟，是他刚刚逛街时买的，他不会吸烟，李赫宰不喜欢烟味，李赫宰不喜欢的所有他都没有去触碰过，他努力的尝试着对方喜欢的一切，拼命变成对方喜欢的样子，但是最后却还是在对方的口中听到了那句“你不配。”

李东海点燃了香烟，烟圈忽明忽暗闪烁在屋内，李东海吸了一口就咳嗽不止，硬生生的被烟呛出了眼泪，最终还是熄灭了香烟，看着桌上的香烟李东海用力的吸了下鼻子，他抱着自己的双腿，蜷缩了起来，头埋在身体里，李东海用哽咽的声音喃喃道“我连不喜欢你的样子都做不到。”哽咽声逐渐变成呜咽，与院子里的嬉闹形成了鲜明对比。

金厉旭来的时候李赫宰和申东熙的树木防寒工作总算进入了尾声，李赫宰跟他简单打了个招呼，金钟云就从房子里走了出来，李赫宰对金钟云的态度向来轻蔑，在他眼里金钟云就是一个靠身体吃饭的婊子，同时更恶心崔始源宠爱他的样子。

尽管金钟云知道李赫宰对自己态度，但他还是保持着该有的礼仪，跟李赫宰打了招呼，然后才带着金厉旭见了崔始源，崔始源生病的这些日子金厉旭每天往返于崔家，向崔始源汇报工作并带一些文件。

原本就繁忙的工作因为增添了这项劳顿，让金厉旭每天下班的时间又延长了许多，但是，就像崔始源说的那样，他其实心里还挺开心的，因为在这里他依然可以看见金钟云。

金厉旭喜欢金钟云的事情，金钟云是知道的，金厉旭曾经大胆的将金钟云约到了家里，赤身裸体的给金钟云开了门，金钟云一进门他就扎进了对方的怀里，将自己多年积淀的感情系数讲给了金钟云，金钟云搂着金厉旭平静的听着对方的告白，然后说了一句“对不起，不可以。”便离开了，也是那个夜晚，金厉旭郁闷的去了酒吧，并且在那里认识了曺圭贤，两个同样被感情折磨的人一拍即合，用最简单直接的方式发泄了内心的苦闷。

谁能想到，生活远比狗血剧更加狗血，曺圭贤的心上人竟然是李东海，而金厉旭也是那晚后才萌生了想要上位的心，他觉得这是上天赐给他的一个机会，一个可以取代崔始源的机会。

在近黄昏的午后，阳光变得极其温柔，它透过崔始源屋内的窗洒在了金钟云的肩上，金厉旭不时的偷偷瞟向金钟云，看着流质的阳光就像一缕金色的水晶纱布披在了金钟云的身上，爱情的种子是什么时候种在了他心里，他不得而知，他只记得从金钟云第一次出现在他面前，他就再也没法将这个人从自己的梦中驱散了。

金钟云安静的坐在一旁玩着手机，他从不打扰崔始源的工作，也不过问，只是安静的陪在身旁，崔始源的签字笔没了墨水，他也眼尖的立刻送上了替囊，两人举手投足的默契落在金厉旭的眼里满是说不尽的酸楚，他暗自吸了一口气，让自己尽量显得平静。

金厉旭走后，崔始源将签字笔递给了金钟云，拍了拍床边让金钟云坐在自己身边，“我那么多笔，你非要递给我一个快用尽的，你是故意的。”

“看破不说破，作为床伴您真的不合格。”

“臭小子，人家喜欢你，你也不用这么刺激人家。”

“您什么时候知道的？”

“不记得了，喜欢一个人的眼神是藏不住的，爱情是最难隐瞒的了。”

“您不介意？”

“我说过你是自由的。”

“自由？自由还真是一个很容易说出口的词啊。”金钟云拿起药盘，借着取药的由头出了房门，靠在屋外的墙壁上，看着华丽的天花板终于收起了始终上扬的嘴角。

自由、爱情、梦想，这三样东西早就被金钟云剥离出了自己的人生，所以当金厉旭对他告白的时候他其实是很害怕的，他怕自己会伤害人，也怕自己会耽误到对方，他跟金厉旭说对不起，是因为他给不了他回应，他告诉金厉旭不可以，是因为他觉得他不可以去爱，在他心里现在的自己配不上任何爱情。

金钟云曾把爱情看得很重，他的幸福来自他的爱情，他的不幸也同样因为他的爱情。

爱情就像潘多拉的盒子诱惑着世间的人们，几乎的所有的喜剧都与它有关，而所有的悲剧也都绕不开它，它制造了许多悲伤与喜悦，同样的，它也带来了数不尽的愤怒与绝望。

黑夜缓缓而至，带着冬夜专有的肃杀慢慢的吞噬着阳光。

\-----------------------TBC


	8. 第八章

第八章

S市今年的雪要比往年多一些，崔始源透过窗看着外面飞舞的雪花，起身打开了窗，寒冷的空气吹在脸上，整个人也瞬间清醒了很多。他小时候很喜欢下雪，可是因为身体不好，母亲很少会让他出去玩雪，所以他只能眼巴巴的看着外面的雪花，于是母亲为了让他开心，每次下雪都会给他堆一个小雪人放在冰箱里，这样他就可以在屋子里体会到冬天的快乐。

记忆里，他第一次看到冰箱里的雪人时，开心的扑到了母亲的怀里，母亲像往日一样温柔的抚摸着他的头，身上总是带着淡淡的木香，那是崔始源记忆里最喜欢的味道。

曹圭贤百无聊赖的走在雪中，看着院子里积起了厚厚的雪，脑子里想的都是和李东海一起过圣诞节的画面，李东海小的时候特别喜欢圣诞节，如果圣诞节能下雪他就会跑到雪中用小手接住雪花，在雪花融化之前许下一个愿望，他总说这样愿望就会实现，曹圭贤不知道他许过什么愿望，他只知道自从那以后他也和他一样期盼着圣诞节的雪。

他摘下手套，接住了一片雪花，虽然圣诞节早就过去了，但他还是闭上眼许下了一个心愿。

崔始源在楼上看着接雪花的曹圭贤，觉得有趣，便穿上外套下了楼，他的病已经好了许多，只不过为了以防万一继续在家休养几天，所以这几天金钟云就代替他去公司开些例行会议，他独自待在房间里的时间也就变多了。

“你在干什么？”

崔始源的突然出现让曹圭贤有些无措，他迅速整理了下情绪跟崔始源打了个招呼，“崔先生好。”

“不用这么客气的，你还没回答我的问题。”

“哦，其实也没什么，以前有个朋友跟我说，握住一片雪花，在它融化之前许下的愿望，就会很容易实现。不过他说的是圣诞节的雪，现在并不是，我也是突发奇想罢了。”

“愿望……好久没人跟我说过这个词了。”

“因为您什么都不缺吧。”

“或许吧，那你呢？你有什么愿望？”

崔始源撑着伞向曹圭贤靠近了些，两个人站在黑色的伞下，刚好阻隔了漫天的雪花。

“我有很多愿望啊，有钱有房有车……有爱人。”曹圭贤跟崔始源没有太多的来往，了解到的信息也基本都是通过金厉旭，所以对崔始源其实还没有形成一个大致的印象，看着崔始源有礼谦和的攀谈，自己也放松了些。

“嗯，你的愿望果然很多，看来曹老师也是个贪心的人。”

“人哪有不贪心的呢。”曹圭贤轻声的说了一句，崔始源听了也只是点头笑笑，没有回答，两个人撑着伞在院子里踱步，被雪洗刷过的空气干净了许多，曹圭贤对着已经做好防寒处理的大树深吸了一口气，冷冽的气息通过鼻腔渗进身体内，崔始源看着曹圭贤的侧脸，在他身上闻到了一股淡淡木香。

“你身上的味道很好闻。”

“是吗？崔先生难道不知道这是一句很亲昵的话吗？”

“哦？是吗？那还真是冒犯了。”

“您和我想的不太一样。”

“你想的是什么样的？”

“严肃，无趣，掌管着如此大的产业的男人应该更有距离感才对吧。”

“那实际呢？”

“嗯……觉得您有点寂寞。”

曹圭贤的嘴角挂着笑容，伸出手又接住了一片雪花，他闭上眼，在心里默默的许了一个愿望。崔始源看着他的紧闭的双眸，睫毛上还沾有雪晶，他从口袋里拿出手帕将融化的晶体擦拭了下去。

金钟云在远处看着伞下这一幕，雪花落满了他的肩膀，进门前他将外套脱了下来，抖掉了上面的雪花，“擦一下吧，头上都湿了。”金希澈一直坐在客厅里，看见金钟云回来就给他拿了条毛巾。

金钟云愣了愣没有接下毛巾，用手抖了抖头上的雪花，擦过金希澈的肩上了楼，李赫宰站在楼梯拐角处看着这一幕，金钟云从他身边经过时，他故意发出了嘲笑的声音，金钟云也是毫不在意径直进了崔始源的卧室。

他拿了条干净的毛巾，胡乱的擦干净了自己的头发，然后躺在了崔始源的床上。不知过了多久，崔始源才从院子里回到了卧室。看见金钟云在床上以为他睡了，便放轻了脚步，拿了条毯子想要给他盖上，刚走过去，就被金钟云抱住了腰。

“原来你没睡。”

“您去哪了？”

“院子里散散步。”

崔始源坐了下来，揽过金钟云，让对方依偎在自己的怀里，他摸着金钟云还有些潮湿的头发，索性拿起毯子给金钟云擦拭了起来。

“您可真不讲究。”

“那你松开我，我去给你拿吹筒？”

“不松。”

“你很少会这样。”金钟云察觉到崔始源的心情很好，所以也难得的放肆了一回。崔始源也确实没有拒绝金钟云的撒娇，任由着对方像抱着抱枕一样搂着自己。

“公司怎么样?”

“挺好的，一切正常。不过您大儿子新注册的公司有些问题。”

“怎么了？新公司的货源和您之前送赫宰的那家贸易公司的货源是冲突的。”

“正诛太急了。他没有耐心部署，他只想着怎么能挫赫宰的锐气，怎么能让我不痛快，至于他自己的后果，他从来没想过。”

“您不管管？”

“让他们去吧，我管只会适得其反。”

“行吧，做您儿子也不知道是好事还是不好。”

“那你呢？你觉得好还是不好？”

“那要看从哪方面看了？”金钟云抬眼挑逗着崔始源，手指在崔始源的胸口反复划过，崔始源抓住他的手指含在了嘴里舔弄了下。

“哪方面？”

“您的身体好了吗？”

“你要帮我检查一下吗？我的好儿子。”

“恭敬不如从命，我就帮您检查一下吧，父亲大人。”

金钟云起身坐在了崔始源的身上，崔始源扶着他的腰，两人仔细认真的检查了身体健康状况，末了金钟云有些疲惫的躺在崔始源怀里，呢喃着问起了他今天为什么心情好的事情，崔始源也只是敷衍的回了一句“大概下雪了吧。”

金钟云目光沉了下来，他没有再追问任何事情，也没有提过刚才院子里伞下那一幕，那不是他该问的，也不是他能问的。

天色渐暗，金钟云提出想回自己房间过夜，崔始源也没有阻拦他。

他从柜子里找了套干净的衣服换上，便离开了崔始源的卧室，回到了自己的房间。房间门口，金希澈靠在垃圾桶旁边抽着烟，垃圾桶上放满了烟蒂，看得出人应该在这里等了好久了，金希澈看见金钟云立刻掐灭了香烟，走了过去，

“你回来了。”

“你找我？”

“我……”金希澈的视线落在了金钟云脖子上的红色印记上，金钟云意识到金希澈的目光，将衣服的领子竖了起来。

“你有事吗？”

“我前几天回家了。”

“所以呢？你的行程不应该跟我汇报的。”

“我查了你父亲当然被骗的事情，然后回去问了我妈……”

“金希澈，都过去了。”

金钟云自然知道金希澈说的事情是什么？当年父亲投资被骗欠下了巨额债款，让原本幸福的家庭一夜之间崩塌，后来父亲车祸身亡，母亲受了刺激也倒下了，再没起来，所有的压力都压在了金钟云身上，于是他只能退学，他打了数不尽的散工，但最终也填不满债务的巨壑，于是他走进了那家男公关店，也是在那里他遇见了崔始源。

崔始源不但帮他还了债务，还查清了他父亲被骗的真相，幕后黑手就指向金家。金钟云自然也就猜到了，这一切悲剧都是那个曾经对他高傲的扔下支票的女人所带来的。

不过那个时候的他坚信着爱情大过天，他撕碎了支票，笃定的许诺他和金希澈爱情，哪怕那个时候他已经整整一周没有见过金希澈，他都没有半点动摇，直到后来悲剧的降临，才让他在这场名为爱的戏剧里逐渐清醒了过来。

“对不起，当时我妈每天以死相逼，她收了我的手机，然后又割腕吃药的……我真的……对不起……我不知道我真的不知道……”

“金希澈，如果我告诉你，我不恨你，也不恨你的家庭，那你现在愿意放弃一切跟我离开吗？远走高飞，去一个谁都不认识的地方重新开始。”

金希澈没想到金钟云会说出这样的话，他一时语塞不知该如何回答，短暂的沉默后，反倒是金钟云先笑了出来，“你看，我就知道你不能，你放不下你的家庭，以前放不下，现在也一样，我说过我不恨你了，因为在我生命里你已经无关紧要了，但我也不会原谅你，包括你的家庭。其实你也没那么爱我，对吗？”

“不是的……”

“不然以你的脾气，你怎么可能被困住，你只是不甘心，不甘心我们的感情带着问号结束，你一辈子自由张扬，你不甘心自己是被选择的那一个，你永远想掌控主动权，但是偏偏这一次，你输了。哪怕没有你母亲后来做的一切，你恐怕也不会留在我身边太久的对吧？”

金希澈再一次沉默了，这是他从来没想过的事情，这些年金钟云在他的记忆里始终是那个在阳光下唱歌弹琴的白衣少年，从未改变过，但是等他意识到现实的时候，却发现一切都变了，只有他自己一直困在回忆里，他爱金钟云吗？金希澈没法回答，他确信他爱当年那个阳光明媚的少年，但是现在的金钟云早就不是当年的样子了。

金钟云见他没有回答，眼神里没有失落和悲伤，反倒是早就料到的样子，他伸手将金希澈额前凌乱的头捋顺了些，时隔多年的轻抚着他的面庞，男人的样貌还留有少年时的样子，但是姿态却早已改变，他轻声再次开口，缓缓的对着金希澈说道，“过去是永远都回不去的，算了吧。”

“钟云……”

“我其实很羡慕你。”

“嗯？”

“羡慕你可以轻易的离开我，而我不能，永远都不能。”

金钟云说完，转身回到了自己的卧室，金希澈看着紧闭的房门，牙齿用力的咬着下唇，直到口中迸发出了血腥味才慢慢的松了口，他抽光了烟盒中的最后一颗烟，深吸了口气，终于离开了金钟云的房前。

金钟云躺在床上，看着天花板发呆，脑子里没有任何像文艺片里一样的片段闪过，反倒更像外面的雪地，空旷无尽。卧室的门被推开，有人朝他走了过来，旁边的位置陷了下去，金钟云拽过一只枕头，让人躺在了上面。

“哥怎么知道是我？”

“除了你没人会不敲门就进来的。”李东海接过枕头，向金钟云靠了靠。

“是哥总是不锁门。”

“因为没有人会来找我啊，除了你。”

金钟云揉了揉李东海的头发，李东海的发丝很软，这种触感让他觉得很舒服。

“你身上怎么有烟味？”

“我试了试抽烟，不过试了几天，还是没学会，我太笨了。”

“嗯，确实不聪明，你会抽烟他也不会讨厌你，你不会抽烟他也不会喜欢你，因为你在他的生命里根本没有位置，你明明知道的。”

“知道又能怎么样，每个人都知道好多道理，但是却未必做的好啊，哥不也是一样，我看到希澈哥了。”

“结束了，终于结束了。”

李东海轻轻的抱住了金钟云，金钟云将脸埋在了李东海的身体里，片刻后，李东海感觉到胸口前有些温暖湿润，于是他便将抱着金钟云的手臂收紧了些。

外面的雪还在下着，没有半点要停下的趋势，曹圭贤看着窗外的雪，给自己倒了一杯酒，桌案上放着一份文件，上面记载着崔始源生平最详尽的资料，其中甚至包括了他最喜爱的香味。

雪夜幽深，白雪铺满了大地，银色的月光洒在雪地上，纯白又圣洁，将漆黑的土地营造成了一派最纯粹的光景。

——TBC


	9. 第九章

第九章

大雪过后，漫长的冬季也渐渐进入了尾声，阳光耀眼的挂在天上挥洒着阳光。只是尽管阳光足够灿烂却依然感觉不到温暖。

李东海坐在琴房的落地窗前，手朝着太阳的方向伸去，阳光穿过他的指缝，越过脸旁，在身后的地板上映出了一道身影。曹圭贤走了进来，停在李东海的身后，刚好站在了他的影子里。

那日表白过后，他们的关系并没有发生太大的改变。李东海依然按时上着钢琴课，乖巧的扮演着他应有的样子，而曹圭贤则变得沉默了许多。

“冬天快结束了。”李东海看着外面白茫茫的一片，没来由的感叹了一句，而曹圭贤也只是淡淡的回了他一个“嗯。”

李东海歪过头看向他，沉默了片刻后向曹圭贤伸出了手，“扶我一下，我脚麻了。”曹圭贤愣了楞，继而笑了出来，他抓住李东海的手，将人扶了起来。

“谢谢，你可以松开了。”

曹圭贤的手依然握着李东海的手，被李东海提醒后，才不舍的松开了。

李东海坐在钢琴前，弹奏起了简单得音符，曹圭贤就站在一旁看着他的手在黑白键上拨弄，

“曹老师开始喷香水了？”

“嗯？”

“你身上的味道不一样了。”

“嗯，突然觉得这个味道可能更合适。”

李东海抬头看向他笑了笑，没再说话，琴房里就只剩下音符流转的声音。

灵动的音符跳跃在空气中，总能触动人的某根神经，金希澈的办公室内播放着战栗沉缓的40号交响曲，手中的香烟一颗接着一颗。朴正洙推门而入的时候被屋子里的烟味呛得皱了眉，他径直走向窗前打开了窗，然后又直接夺过金希澈手中得烟，吸了一大口，捏住金希澈得下巴，将口中的烟雾送进了对方的口内。

金希澈顺势揽过朴正洙的腰，在烟雾消散之际加深了这场唇舌间的触碰。

一吻过后，朴正洙掐灭了香烟，整理了下衣服，扔给金希澈一份文件，“这上面的供货公司你去谈一下，我要和他们合作。”

“都是你弟那边的合作方啊，这样不好吧。”

“有什么不好，他之前不也抢了我的货源吗？”

“那不一样，之前那两家公司都是崔氏的，最终都是给集团赚钱，手段不重要。现在不一样，这家公司不是以崔氏名义注册的，你这么做就是在跟崔氏斗。”

“所以呢？”

“你到底想干什么？我们一开始的计划没这么急的。”

朴正洙拿过桌子上的烟盒，将里面的最后一根香烟抽了出来，“金希澈，我病了。”

“什么？”

“胃癌二期。”

“你又不喝酒……”

“这跟喝酒有什么关系？”

“等等。那就更不是干这个时候了，去医院，二期手术完全可以治疗的。”

金希澈一把将朴正洙的口中的香烟夺了过来，起身拉起了他，朴正洙用力挣开了金希澈，双手搭在了他的肩膀上，“我没想到你会这么紧张我。”

“我们好歹夫妻一场……”

朴正洙见金希澈措辞了许久不由得笑了出来，“我骗你的，我没有癌症，我就是随口一说。”

“你有病吧，不对，你脑子有问题吧，这种玩笑能乱开吗？”

“你说的对，我可能真的脑子有病吧。不过你最近也不正常，做事瞻前顾后，一点都不像你。”

金希澈又坐了回去，将音响的音量调大了一些，“我只是在想，我们做的这一切究竟是为了什么？我们订婚，然后结婚，然后你拿到了崔氏，我得以光复金家，那我自己呢？我自己又得到了什么？你呢？你真的想要崔氏吗？你根本不在乎那家公司，你只是想报复你父亲。那报复完之后呢？你想过吗？”

朴正洙沉默了，过会按下了印象的开关，音乐戛然而止，屋子瞬间沉静了下来。

“我不想知道未来，我只知道，我妈是为了她那可笑的爱情而死的，你知道她是怎么死的吗？她在李赫宰进门的前一天从屋顶的露台上跳了下来，我当时正坐在院子里看书，她就落在我面前，那一瞬间连空气里都是血腥味，但是崔始源还是把李赫宰接进来了，走过母亲鲜血洒过的地方，他没有半点的愧疚，甚至在她的葬礼上没有露出过悲伤的神情。大人们很奇怪，他们以为小孩子是没有记忆的，他们不断的告诉我妈妈的死是意外，以为那样我就能继续当一个天真浪漫的小孩。我十六岁那年和崔始源第一次争吵，那个时候我曾有过一个很可怕的想法，我想杀了他，但是我不能，因为他是我父亲，于是我割伤了自己，血流出来的时候我意识到一个事情，我骨子里流着和他一样的血，这是让我最恶心的事情。”

这是朴正洙第一次跟金希澈提起母亲的死，尽管之前多少听过些风言风语，但是关于其中的细节他并不知晓，他抱住了朴正洙，他没有办法体会到朴正洙的痛苦，无论是对于朴正洙，还是金钟云，他都没有办法感同身受，他们的悲欢无法相通，他能做的就是给他们一个拥抱，但是金希澈不知道，这样的拥抱无论是金钟云还是朴正洙，都显得那么的微不足道。

朴正洙轻轻推开金希澈，表情一如往日的淡漠，他再次将那份文件递给了金希澈，“所以别问我未来这种愚蠢的问题，按照我说的做，这是你现在的义务。”

“可是公司现在的规模和崔氏斗就是以卵击石，而且一旦被崔始源发现了，背后的老板是我们该怎么办？”

“你以为他不知道吗？”

“什么？”

“他早就知道我和李赫宰争得很凶，但是我们所争夺的利益在他眼里根本不值一提，所以他就睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是现在不一样，去年年末受到海外的贸易冲击，集团内部出现了很大的亏损，再加上今年的经济形势不好，董事会过不了多久就会重组。”

“你要进董事会？”

“不止是我，有两位董事年末在澳门赌钱输了一大笔巨款欠了不少的钱，而就在前几天，有人高价买下了他们手里的股权。”

“李赫宰？”

“不知道，还没查出来，总之有人先动手了，不管是不是他，先堵住他手里的资金链都是首要的。”

“我知道了。”

朴正洙交代完便要离开，刚打开门就被金希澈叫住了，“正洙。”

“嗯？”

“你……真的是开玩笑吧。”

朴正洙愣了下，笑着说了句“傻逼。”然后便扬长而去了。

朴正洙出了公司上了自己的车，从包里拿出了一份检查报告，然后又下了车，站在垃圾桶旁将报告撕成了碎片。回到家时，刚好与金厉旭的车背道而驰，他便知道时崔始源回来了，崔始源最近回来的总是很早，而且和曹圭贤的往来也密切了，朴正洙见金钟云一个人坐在客厅喝咖啡，便坐在了他旁边，金钟云礼貌的跟朴正洙打了声招呼，朴正洙刚要起身倒咖啡，就见申东熙端了一碗粥放在了他面前，

“要换季了，大少爷肠胃本来就不好，要注意些，我给您做了您喜欢的南瓜粥。”

“谢谢。”申东熙放下粥就继续去忙了，金钟云托着腮饶有趣味的看着朴正洙，朴正洙喝了一口粥抬头看向他，“怎么，终于玩腻了我爹那副老身子骨想试试儿子的滋味了？”

“您可是哥哥，怎么能说这种话。”

“哥哥不正好吗？试完干爹，试干哥哥，而且我还是你初恋的现任，双重身份更刺激不是吗？”

朴正洙故意打趣道，金钟云也向来不在乎这些，面不改色的继续品尝着他早就凉的有些发酸的咖啡，“那你可能要失望了，我对干哥哥可没什么兴趣，我只是觉得有意思，我在这坐了半天也不见有人给我送一碗粥。”

“你觉得有意思的不应该是这碗粥，而应该是外面那两个人。”

金钟云微微有了变化，他自然知道朴正洙说的是哪两个人，崔始源近日回来的都很早，但是和自己相处的时间却变得少了，就像现在，两人在院子里兴致勃勃的聊起了莫扎特，那是崔始源母亲最喜欢的音乐家，曹圭贤不断触及到崔始源和母亲的回忆，这种陌生又熟悉感觉，让崔始源开始心生惦记。

“你是不是很奇怪，他们为什么会突然走的那么近？”

金钟云看向朴正洙，朴正洙没有继续说下去，反倒将碗里的粥，囫囵的喝了个干净，然后才开口说道，“大概是爱情吧，该死的爱情。”

“爱情？没想到从哥口中能听到这种词，我不相信爱情。”

“巧了，我也不信，改天你要是想试试双重身份的快感，倒是可以来敲我的门。”

朴正洙说完就上了楼，杯中的咖啡越来越酸，金钟云不想再喝下去，便也跟着上了楼。

客厅里，空无一人，院子里不时传来攀谈的欢笑声，崔始源和曹圭贤在落日的余辉里相谈甚欢，不知在说些什么让曹圭贤笑弯了眼。不过，如果曹圭贤没有在崔始源转身的间隙看向李东海的方向，那么这个黄昏树下的画面将是如此的美好，只可惜，这个世界永远没有如果。

——TBC


	10. 第十章

第十章

漫长的冬季并没有因为日历上的立春而宣告结束，反倒迎来了又一次的寒潮，冷冽的风呼啸的拍打在玻璃窗上，李东海捧着一杯咖啡，将自己裹在了被子里，他从小就怕冷，小时候被父亲扔在了游乐场的时候身上只穿了一件破旧的棉袄，记忆中那也是一个寒冬，他坐在长椅上痴痴的从白天等到晚上，直到园区的警卫将他送到了警局，他也没有等到父亲，从那以后原本就畏寒的小孩变得更加怕冷了。

金钟云将李东海手里的渐凉的咖啡拿了过来，给它换了一杯新的，温热的咖啡透过杯壁传递到手心，暖意从手心传递到了心里，李东海将头靠在金钟云的肩膀上，金钟云轻声的哼着歌，两个人一起看着一部法国电影，电影里的母子正在激烈的争吵，但是转眼又因为母亲做了儿时常为儿子做的菜而和好如初，人大多是需要爱的，所以哪怕和对方有过再激烈的争执，只要还残留一丝的爱，就谁都不愿意放弃。

“这电影真矫情。”金钟云喝了口咖啡对着屏幕做了一个评价。

“是吗？我倒觉得挺好看的。”

“他们最后一定不会在一起的”

“嗯，我也觉得。”

“那你还喜欢？”

“罗密欧和朱丽叶也不是大团圆结局啊，我不也喜欢了那么多年了嘛。”

“所以说你这个纠结的人格啊。”

李东海笑了笑没有再说话，两个人继续看着电影，果然最后如两人猜测那般，明明是一部爱情电影，最终两个相爱的人却并没有因爱结合。

“所以我们为什么要看这么糟心的电影？”咖啡壶里的咖啡已经冷了，金钟云准备下楼去换一壶新的。

“有情人终成眷属，本来不就是一个祝福吗？”李东海对着屏幕上的片尾字幕缓缓的说道，金钟云怔了下没有回答它，拿起咖啡壶起了身，刚打开门就看见朴正洙站在门口。

朴正洙从未主动找过李东海，突然到访让李东海有些惊讶，他忙起身让朴正洙进房，朴正洙看了一眼金钟云，嘴角带着一丝玩味。

“我是不是打扰你们了？”

“没有，我和钟云哥在看电影，刚好看完了。”

“阴天在窝在屋子里看电影，你们可真浪漫啊。我说钟云你怎么不找我呢，跟哥哥相比还是弟弟更好是吗？”

金钟云低头笑了笑，将咖啡壶放在了一旁，他走到朴正洙面前，不着痕迹的将李东海护在了身后。

“正洙哥找东海是有什么要紧事吗？”

“当然，不然你以为我像你一样闲啊，崔始源最近都没什么时间陪你吧，我早就跟你说了，要是寂寞可以来找我，我好歹是他亲儿子，也不会差到哪去的。”朴正洙的手指钩起金钟云的下颚，金钟云嘴角轻佻，将朴正洙的手推到了一旁。

“正洙哥要是那么有精力的话，还是好好陪您未婚夫吧。”

“算了，没劲。我来找东海是想问问他，澳门有一家叫做crystal的酒店他知不知道？”

“东海怎么会知道澳门的事……”

“我知道。”

金钟云话还没说完，就听见了李东海的回答，他惊愕的转过身，看着李东海。一脸错愕的听着李东海说道，

“正洙哥是为了收购股权的事找我的对吗？”

“果然是你，我的人查到crystal幕后的老板是你的时候，我真是不敢相信，你果然不是省油的灯。不声不响的在澳门投资了个酒店，还开了赌场，那几个老东西在你的赌场里输了那么多钱恐怕不是运气不好吧？”

“是我找人设的局。”

“你可真是让人刮目想看啊。说吧多少钱你愿意转给我你手上的股份。”

“正洙哥，我对崔氏集团没有兴趣。”

“那你是帮李赫宰？”

李东海没有回答，朴正洙见他沉默也就知道了答案，“李东海，你以为他李赫宰有多在乎这个公司吗？你以为你帮他进了董事会他就会谢你吗？你在我眼里现在就像一个溺水的人，拼命抱着最后一块木板，有什么用？”

“不试试怎么会知道有没有用。”

李东海说的坚决，朴正洙看着他眼神里的笃定，突然笑了出来，“我突然有点羡慕他，竟然还有一个傻子会为了他这么努力，为什么他能拥有那么多啊。”

朴正洙的眼底闪过一丝失落，转瞬间又恢复到了平日里的骄傲模样，他拿起一旁的咖啡壶，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，已经冷透的咖啡进入到胃中，瞬间产生了不适，他强忍着胃部的不适，继续对李东海说道，“李东海，只要我活着，我就不会让他好过。我劝你别为了你那个可笑的爱情，毁了自己，他李赫宰不值得你这样。好自为之。”朴正洙说完便离开了。

李东海还呆呆的站在窗前，双手紧紧的握着拳，金钟云走上前抱住了李东海，“我以为你放弃了。”

“我试过，但是太难受了，比喜欢他还难受。”

“东海，等夏天到了，哥哥带你去看烟花好不好？”

“嗯，好。”

“听说日本的花火大会特别美，我还一直没有看过，到时候我给你买个相机，拍照的任务就交给你了。”

“好。”

李东海轻轻的点了点头，始终没有转过身来，金钟云没有过多问李东海关于集团的事情，他了解李东海，他做的事情自然有他的理由，他只要相信他，并且在他需要的时候给他一个拥抱就足够了。

金钟云抱着李东海看着外面的黑夜，寒风依然冷冽的吹着，不知道夏天什么时候才回到来，有人说夏天是生命的重生，他不知道自己是不是可以等到一个重生。

崔始源最近都没有找过他，他索性也就连公司都不去了，可是即使他明目张胆的旷工，崔始源也依然没有问过他原因，他没有时间关心他，他每天下班都会和曹圭贤在琴房里弹琴，聊着他们共同喜欢的事，金钟云很奇怪，为什么曹圭贤和他有那么多的共同点，而自己什么都没有。

他路过琴房，听见他们的谈笑，想要推开门的手最终还是停了下来，他不知道该以什么身份推开这扇门，干儿子？情人？甚至是爱人，爱人这个词闪过的一瞬间，金钟云不由得在心底嘲笑了自己，他才是最不切实际的那一个。就像朴正洙说的一样，他恐怕也该是好自为之的那一个。

朴正洙捂着胃回到了卧室，金希澈最近都没有回崔家，一是在忙公司的事，二来他无法面对金钟云，索性就在外面租了一间公寓，朴正洙也不拦他，他们本来就是皮肉关系利益伙伴，没有关心的必要，他打开抽屉摸出一个药瓶，却发现药瓶里已经空空如也，额头不断渗出细汗，他不得不下楼去客厅翻止痛药。

“大少爷您找怎么了?”

申东熙正在列崔始源生日会所需的物品，就看见朴正洙趔趄的从楼梯上下来，他连忙起身上前扶住了朴正洙。

“有止疼药吗？”

“有，您哪不舒服，要不叫医生过来吧。”

“没事，给我拿两片止疼药。”

“我还是叫医生吧。”

“我说不用，让你去拿就去拿！”朴正洙很少会大声命令申东熙，此刻这样的情景，申东熙也只好乖乖的听话去拿了药，朴正洙吃了药后，舒服了很多，被疼痛席卷过的身体此刻充满了疲惫，他躺在沙发上闭上眼睛休息，没多大一会就睡了过去，申东熙见他睡了，就去拿了一条毛毯给他盖上，额头的发丝被汗水打湿贴在了皮肤上，申东熙小心翼翼的将朴正洙的额头擦拭干净，指尖触碰到他的肌肤，十几年隐秘的爱慕如同洪水猛兽一般冲打着心里的围墙，他谨慎轻柔的摸了摸朴正洙的睡脸，只是蜻蜓点水便足以滋养他的爱恋。

他起身拿过刚才正在写的清单，坐在了朴正洙的不远处，安静的守候在他的旁边。

李赫宰拿着果汁看着刚才的一幕，转身进了厨房将果汁倒进水槽，手中握着杯子在水龙下冲洗，脑子里不但回放着刚才的一幕，李赫宰用湿哒哒的手背擦了擦眼睛，手背上的水都擦得满脸都是，他紧紧握着杯子，用力将杯子扔向了墙上，玻璃杯瞬间炸裂，还好窗外的风足够大，没有惹来申东熙的注意，他看着地上的玻璃碎片，蹲下身收拾了起来，锋利的玻璃碎片割伤了手指，他看着鲜血缓缓流下，不由得觉得自己有些可笑，明明知道这样会受伤，却还是那么不小心。他将玻璃碎片收拾好，在水龙头下冲洗着受伤的手指，鲜血混着水不断流下，带来了真切的疼痛感。

申东熙还是被打碎杯子的声音吸引了过来，一进来就看见李赫宰手伤的伤口，他连忙拉过李赫宰的手，边翻着药箱边数落着李赫宰毛毛躁躁，李赫宰看着他不断的数落自己，脑子里始终盘旋着客厅里的那一幕，他鬼使神差的靠近申东熙，在对方始料不及的瞬间吻了上去。

窗外的风没有丝毫的减弱的趋势，肆意的拍打着窗，为阴沉的夜增添了狂暴的色彩，狂风吹散了天空中的乌云，留下了鸟飞过的痕迹。李东海卧室的屏幕上还停着刚才的电影，电影停在最后的一帧字幕，上面写着“让我来成为你的伤口。”

——TBC


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

距离那个吻已经过去一周，眼看着崔始源的生日会就要到了，申东熙每天忙着生日会的事情，对于李赫宰的一切邀约都避而不谈。那天晚上他在震惊中看着李赫宰离开，记忆里最后一幕李赫宰苦涩的笑容，还有嘴角咸咸的味道，他不知道该怎么面对李赫宰，这一切对他来说太过突然，他对李赫宰从未有过超过兄弟的情感，也从来没想过对方对自己有过这样的情愫。

申东熙越想越觉得头疼，手中的本子不知不觉的被画满了线条，连崔始源站在他身后都没有发觉，

“想什么呢？这么着迷。”

“先生，您有事吩咐吗？”

“生日会的事，我希望能提前几天。”

“提前？可是邀请函……。”

“不需要邀请函，一家人聚个餐就好。”

“好的，那还以生日的由头吗？蛋糕还需要吗？”

“嗯，曹老师的生日和我只差一周，我打算和他一起。”

申东熙自然知道崔始源的意思，但他还是试探的问了一句，“那曹老师他知道吗？少爷们……”

“这是你该问的吗？”

“对不起。是我越界了。”

“知道边界就好，对了东熙你也不小了是吧？我记得你父亲像你这么大的时候已经有你了。”

“好像是的。”

“我有个朋友，他们家司机的女儿和你年纪差不多，有时间见见。”

“好的先生。”

“司机和管家，挺配的，对吧？”

“是。”

崔始源说完就上了楼，申东熙站在原地，眼底不禁有些发热，他深吸了一口气，撕下了那张被画乱的纸，重新梳理起生日会的事宜。

崔始源回到书房的时候，金钟云正坐在书桌上，“听说您要和曹圭贤一起过生日？”

“你听到了。”

“没想到您还有这么纯情的一面。”

“你找我有事？”崔始源将金钟云从书桌上抱了下来，金钟云搂着崔始源的脖子，大腿有意无意的蹭着崔始源的大腿根，“没事就不能见您了吗？父亲。”

“别闹，我一会还有事。”

崔始源将金钟云放在沙发上，并没有回应对方的热情，金钟云早就料到崔始源会有这种反应，也就没有继续纠缠，“您好像很喜欢曹老师，”

“他身上有一种很熟悉的感觉，我好多年没有体会到这种感觉了。”

“哦？那你们岂不是很有缘。”

“缘？你竟然还相信这种东西。”

崔始源拿出一条领带递给金钟云，金钟云接过领带起身帮崔始源系了起来。

“您长皱纹了。”金钟云摸着崔始源眼角的细纹，轻声说道。

“我这个年纪长皱纹不是也正常吗？”

“老头子一个。”

“没礼貌。”

崔始源轻拍了下金钟云的臀部以示警告，金钟云的嘴角偷偷上扬了起来，“今天周末还要去公司？”

“不是，去权律师那。”

“权律师？”

“你又多嘴了。”

“对不起。”

“那么多好奇，你是小孩吗？”

“您不是说我是您的小孩吗？”

“我说说而已，男人在床上说的话怎么能当真呢？傻孩子。”崔始源刮了下金钟云的鼻尖，金钟云也没有再反驳，见崔始源收拾好要出门了，自己也就离开了，他难得的去了琴房，刚好碰见了曹圭贤。

“曹老师今天有课？”

“没有，东海少爷说他有事今天不能上课。”

“我记得也是，那您在这干嘛？等父亲吗？他刚刚出去了。”

“我只是在这坐着而已，钟云少爷。”

曹圭贤对金钟云毕恭毕敬，没有半点的失礼，金钟云打量着曹圭贤，长得的确干净清秀，身上淡淡的木质香让人觉得很舒服。

“我听东海说过你们的事。”

“看来你们的关系真的很亲密。”曺圭贤并没有掩饰自己调查过李东海的事情，他早就猜到李东海会和金钟云说起他们的事情，金钟云见他淡定的样子生了一些好看，他不讨厌曺圭贤，相反很欣赏他对李东海的痴心。

不过现在，他和崔始源的关系不由得让人开始看不透了。

“我不清楚你最近所做作为的目的，但是如果你是想通过崔始源的能力而带走东海的话，那恐怕你要白费功夫了。他比你想的更坚决。”

“我听不懂您的意思。”

“你最好不要懂，东海比你想的要独立坚韧的多，他长大了，不是你印象里那个小男孩了。我希望在没有造成任何伤害之前，你可以想清楚。不是所有儿时的梦想都非要实现的，为了一个儿时梦想，而付出太高昂的代价值得吗？”

“值不值得要看自己怎么判断吧。”

“确实，我也只是闲聊罢了。”金钟云说完便离开了，曺圭贤注视着金钟云离开的背影，就像他拿到的信息一样，金钟云是一个很聪明的人，他察觉到自己对崔始源的目的并不简单。也正如金钟云所猜测的那样，他根据朴正洙给他的资料，对崔始源投其所好，朴正洙想要的是崔氏集团，而曺圭贤想要的从始至终只有李东海。他曾想过如果李东海不愿意离开这里，那么至少他要让李赫宰消失在李东海的世界。

早春的气温忽高忽低，眼见到了二月，风里还带着一丝冷冽，按照崔始源的要求，生日会被安排在了他和曺圭贤生日的中间，几位少爷提前被通知了聚餐时间，也都准时一一落座了，在看到曺圭贤坐在崔始源旁边的时候，除了朴正洙和金钟云，所有人的眼里都闪过了一丝惊讶，尤其是李赫宰，惊讶过后，眼里藏不住的鄙夷。

他的视线落在站在一旁的申东熙身上，但是申东熙却对他没有半点的回应，晚饭开始，一家人安静的用着正餐，正餐过后，精心制作的蛋糕被端了上来，崔始源起身弯腰邀请了曺圭贤，曺圭贤怔了下将手放在崔始源的手上，两人一起握住刀切开了生日蛋糕。几个儿子将崔始源的这一些动作看下来，自然也就清楚今天的聚餐是做和目的，崔始源不用说，便宣告了曹圭贤的身份。

李东海在桌下握住了金钟云发凉的手，金钟云冲着他笑了笑，笑容有些惨淡。

蜡烛吹毕，蛋糕切完，客厅里的灯重新打开，崔始源端起酒站了起来，“今天的聚餐一来是希望你们和圭贤能够好好认识一下，二来也是临时有一件喜事。”崔始源看向始终站在旁边的申东熙继续说道，“东熙在我们家工作了这么多年，也该有自己的幸福了，前两天他相亲遇到了一个不错女孩，准备结婚，我打算送他们一家店面作为结婚礼物。”

“结婚？”李赫宰突然起身走到申东熙面前，“你什么时候去相的亲，为什么我不知道？”

“赫宰，坐下。”崔始源用近乎冷漠的语气命令着李赫宰，而李赫宰却置若罔闻，继续逼问着申东熙，“你是抱着什么心情相的亲？在知道我对你的心意后，你竟然还能去相亲？”申东熙不断后退，低着头一言不发。

“是我让他去相亲的，李赫宰我让你坐下你听不见吗？”崔始源的话让李赫宰瞬间转过身，他走到崔始源的面前，“您为什么要这么做？”

“他是我看着长大的孩子，我给他安排一段好姻缘，有错吗？”

“您是故意的对吧？”

“李赫宰注意你的语气，我是你父亲。”

“对……父亲，您是我父亲，所以您就可以像当年您父亲对您一样来对我。你们都是一样的。”崔始源最讨厌听到的话就是有人说他和他父亲一样，他对父亲的恨不亚于他的儿子们，他以为他可以不一样，但是却没想到最终他还是变成了那个他最讨厌的人。

李赫宰的话精准的打击到内心最深处的情感，他看向朴正洙，朴正洙正泰然的喝着酒吃着蛋糕，一副眼前情景与他无关的样子，而面前的李赫宰，一如当年与他父亲对峙的自己。

巨大的疲惫感袭来，让崔始源有些头晕，他没有和李赫宰争吵下去，起身上了楼，金钟云原本想跟上去，但是看到曺圭贤随后跟了上去，自己也就又坐了回去。

崔始源回到书房，黑暗中他在月色照衬下颓然的坐在椅子上，曺圭贤跟着进了书房，看见崔始源坐在椅子上一言不发，月光扫过的肩膀落在地面上，在月光的映衬下他原本就深邃的眼神，显得更加落寞了。

“您没事吧？”

“我突然意识到或许我一开始就错了。”

曺圭贤不懂崔始源的话，他走上前蹲了下来握住崔始源的手。

“如果您需要一个倾听的话，那我愿意做那个人。”

崔始源轻抚着曺圭贤的头发，柔软的发丝触动着他的心，他抬起曺圭贤的脸，朝着对方的唇吻了上去，但是却在快要靠近的时候松开了手。曺圭贤睁开眼睛不解的看着崔始源，崔始源温柔的摸了摸他的脸颊，低声说道，“不得不承认正洙要比赫宰聪明很多，也沉重很多。”

曺圭贤惊讶的瞪大了双眼，崔始源温暖的手掌附在他手背上，继续说道，“别怕，我不在乎你骗我，反正骗我的人又止你一个，但你是唯一一个让我受骗受的开心的人。”

“你什么时候知道的？”

“哪一方面？你来的目的还是你和正洙的合作？”

“原来您都知道。”

“一开始我确实以为你只是一个钢琴老师，不过你的履历太干净了，干净的让人好奇，所以我就另外找人查了你，发现你和东海是一个福利院出来的，于是便猜到了。”

“那正洙少爷？”

“正洙和赫宰我一直没法确定是谁在跟你合作。”

“所以才有了今天的聚餐对吗？”

“对也不对。”

“什么意思？”

“我确实是想把你以恋人的身份介绍给他们，但也确实想知道和你合作的人是哪一个。正洙为了扳倒我真是煞费苦心啊。”

“您是什么时候怀疑的我？”

“从你开始滔滔不绝的跟我聊莫扎特的时候，巧合太多了，就会变成刻意。你很聪明，不过有点着急。但我还是很感谢你，哪怕只是一个朝夕，我也好久没有感受到过去那种简单的快乐了。”

曺圭贤轻轻抽开手起了身，“既然这样，我也没有脸面再待在这里了。”说完他便向外走去，却没想到突然被崔始源拉回了怀里，他抱着曺圭贤，摩挲着他的背部，“让我抱一会，让我多在这个骗局里待一会，至少在这里我只是崔始源，不是谁的先生，老板，和那个糟透了的父亲。”

“崔先生……”

“一定要是东海吗？”崔始源低声打断了曺圭贤的话，曺圭贤没有回答，但是沉默却已经给了崔始源答案。时间仿佛静止了一般，停在这个拥抱上，月光下崔始源紧紧抱着曺圭贤，而曺圭贤的手在崔始源的背部犹豫了片刻，最终还是放回了身体两侧。

楼下的宴席自然不欢而散，朴正洙回到自己的房间从书柜里拿出了一个盒子，下楼去找了申东熙。申东熙正在整理衣服，从崔始源开始让他相亲的那一刻，他就知道自己在这个家里不会待的太久了。

“这么快就开始收拾东西了？”朴正洙出现在自己的房间，实属罕有，申东熙一时有些惊讶。

“正洙少爷找我有事？”

“送你，结婚礼物。”

申东熙结果了盒子，盒子里面是一个相机。

“您怎么知道？”

“我记得你小时候说过以后想做摄影师的，这样也好，没有必要为了上一辈而赔上自己的一生，好好生活。”

“原来您还记得。”

“我看起来记性很差吗？”

“没有，谢谢。”申东熙将相机紧紧抱在怀里，朴正洙见他这个样子不禁笑了出来。

“你一点都没变，我记得小时候我第一次给你吃妈妈从法国带回来的甜品时你也是这样，小心翼翼护着，真好，这个家还有一个人始终如一。”不小心回忆起往事，让朴正洙有些惆怅。他摸了摸申东熙的头，转身就要离开，还没走到门口就被人叫下了。

“正洙哥，我可以这么叫您吗？”

“当然，以前不是一直这么叫吗？”

“我走了以后正洙哥要好好照顾自己，你肠胃不好要少喝咖啡，我会把您喜欢吃的菜写下来给新的管家，您一定要好好吃饭。好好生活，如果可以的话，以后我会来看您的。”

朴正洙始终没有回头，站在原地听申东熙讲完，点了点头，轻声的说了句嗯，申东熙伸出手想要上前，但是直到朴正洙离开了，都没有勇气挪动一步。

李赫宰躺在床上呆呆的看着天花板，他原本想去找申东熙说清楚刚才的事情，但是却在门口遇见了朴正洙。脑海里那一天申东熙偷吻朴正洙的画面再一次浮现，他转身回了房间，漆黑的房间里只有月光照在地板上，他看着天花板，巨大的无力感将他包围，他原以为他可以把握自己的人生，做一个和崔始源不一样的人，但是今天他发现，即使他再努力，有些事情也无法改变。

窗外，银色的月光铺满了院子，漫长的夜里，人们各有各的悲欢，所有的光鲜亮丽都被藏在黑夜之下，带着他们的执念一同窥伺着黎明。

\-----------------------------------------------


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

金希澈拿着一份病理报告推开了朴正洙办公室的门，朴正洙抬头看了他一眼，又低下了头，金希澈关好门走上前将报告摔在了朴正洙的面前，朴正洙看了一眼报告上的名字，气定神闲的说道，

“你这么关心我啊？”

“如果不是我觉得有问题自己查了一下，你打算瞒我多久？”

“嗯……瞒到死吧。”

“朴正洙你到底想干什么？ 你生病了吗你知道吗？跟我去医院治疗。”

金希澈上前欲拉起朴正洙，朴正洙躲开了金希澈的手，打开那份病理报告，眼神平静无澜，仿佛看到的不是自己的病历，而只是一个无关路人。

“金希澈如果你非要找地方释放，因为金钟云而产生的无用的愧疚感的话，那么请你去随便找一家福利院，我不需要你对我有这种情感。”

“正洙，我去见过权律师，他说你父亲前几天找他有谈过关于退任的事情。”

“退任？不可能。他怎么会轻易放手崔氏。”

“你有没有想过，或许他也和你一样，并不在乎那个公司。”

“那我一直以来为的是什么？”

“所以正洙，我们去治疗好吗？我不是站在利益伙伴的立场和你说这些，而是站在朋友的立场上关心你，你这样会死的。”

“死？死有什么好怕的，又不是没想过，想着想着不也活到现在了。”

朴正洙起身穿上外套，边走边给权律师打电话，金希澈看着他离开的背影叹了口气，他早就预料到这样的结果，但哪怕猜到了，心里还是抑不住的悲伤，当死亡即将来临的时候，一切利益都不值一提。

朴正洙坐在权律师的办公室，手上拿着一份文件，“这是他什么时候立的？”

“原本的遗嘱早在两年前就已经制定了，但是前两天先生来找我修改了一些内容。”

“他有没有说为什么要修改？”

“先生他只是他最近很累，然后想起了一些以前的事，所以想提前卸任休息。”

“两年前的遗嘱是什么内容？”

权律师欲言又止，朴正洙自然也就猜到了那一份遗嘱的内容。

“果然最初他还是想把公司给李赫宰的，对吗？”

“是，所以前两天崔先生让我将继承人修改为您的时候，我也觉得很惊讶，是赫宰少爷做了什么事吗？”

“不知道。”

“那之前您吩咐的关于进董事会和收购股权的事情还要继续做吗？”

“不知道。”

“正洙少爷，您没事吗？”

“不知道，我什么都不知道。”朴正洙说着就起了身离开了律师办公室，一路上他开着车，脑子里一团乱麻，他打电话到崔始源的办公室，金厉旭告诉他崔始源在家里，他便掉了个头直奔向家，回到家他直接进了崔始源的书房，崔始源正在看书，看到朴正洙推门而入不禁皱了皱眉。

“谁教的你进门不敲门。”

“您为什么要改遗嘱？”崔始源看了一眼朴正洙起身关上了门，然后回到了书桌前。

“权律师果然是你的人？你比我想象中的能干多了，公司交给你我会很放心。”

“为什么是我？您不是一直看好您的小儿子吗？怎么？因为他顶撞了您两句您就放弃他了？”

“我只是觉得你比赫宰更合适，而且你不是一直很想要崔氏吗？”

“对，我是很想，但是那要从李赫宰手里抢过来，我不想要你给我的，我更不想要你因为对小儿子失望而施舍给我的东西，您早就知道我一直以来只是想毁掉您在乎的东西，所以才这么做的对吗？您根本不在乎公司是吗？那您在乎什么？金钟云还是曺圭贤？还是李赫宰？”

朴正洙的眼底渐渐泛红，他一直来努力奔向的目标，突然不见了，他不知道他的努力意义何在。他的人生是为了让崔始源后悔对母亲和自己做过的一切，可现在，他连让崔始源后悔的机会都没有了。他扭曲的情感不断在脑中喧嚣，就像一头猛兽一般吞噬着理智。

“你想要的我给你，你不想要的我也给你，你还想怎么样？你跟你妈真像，都是那么咄咄逼人。”

“您不配提母亲。如果不是你，她不会死，您有为她的死有过半分的愧疚吗？您有为她的死流过泪吗？李赫宰他妈死的时候您好像也没哭吧？您会因为谁的离开而哭吗？您会流泪吗？”

“朴正洙你在跟谁说话，我是你父亲。”

“对，您是，所以我才好奇，父亲有什么是您真的在乎的吗？如果……金钟云死了，或者李赫宰死了，你会不会很难过？”

“你想干什么？我警告你，你要是敢动赫宰我不会放过你的。”

朴正洙突然笑了出来，他看着崔始源，双手撑在桌子上，“好熟悉的一句话，当年您也对母亲这么说过。您果然还是爱您的小儿子的，那我呢？如果我死了您会不会难过？”

“你是我儿子，我当然会。”

“是吗？”

朴正洙的双眼木然，说完他就转身离开了崔始源的书房，下楼的时候他撞到了李赫宰，李赫宰就像平日一样对他冷眼相加，而朴正洙则一直注视着他，看了一会缓缓说道“你猜这次是你赢还是我赢？”

“你什么意思？”

朴正洙说完就下了楼，李赫宰不解的看着他， 但是也没有想要追上去询问的念头，他还有事情要做，他打算和申东熙好好聊一聊。他来到申东熙的房间，刚要敲门，就看见李东海打开了门。

“你怎么在这？”

“东熙哥要走了，我来看看他。”

李赫宰狐疑的看了李东海一眼，申东熙站在屋里，看见李赫宰尴尬的笑了笑，李赫宰突然拉住李东海的手腕，将他拽上了楼，进了自己的房间。

门被重重的关上了，李东海的手腕被拽的生疼，白皙的肌肤瞬间就起了红印，“赫宰你放开我，疼。”

眼眶泛红的李东海央求着李赫宰，李赫宰看了一眼他的手腕便甩开了他。

“我不是警告过你，不要去烦他，你听不懂吗？”

“我只是出于相识一场，去送一送他。”

“就这么简单吗？”

“不然你以为呢？我还能跟他说什么？”你喜欢他的事整栋房子谁不知道，还用得着我去说嘛？”

“既然你知道，就更应该离他远点。”

“你是怕我告诉他正洙哥生病的事情是吗？这样他就不会离开了，他一定会留在正洙哥身边照顾他陪着他，你不想看见这样的画面是吗？”

“你怎么知道……”

“我知道什么？我知道他生病？还是知道你为什么会知道他生病？你可以在他身边安插人，我就可以在你身边安插人，就这么简单。”李东海的眼神里闪过精光，和平日里李赫宰眼里那个乖巧的李东海全然不同。

“你果然是扮猪吃老虎，装了这么多年的乖，也难为你了。”

“我没有装乖，我只是以为你会喜欢那样的我。”

“那只是你以为。”

“我就知道，不过你和东熙哥也不会在一起，父亲不会同意的，而且他不爱你。到头来你和我又有什么区别呢？”

“李东海你的话变多了。”

“你说，如果以后东熙哥知道你故意隐瞒他正洙哥生病的事情，他会不会怪你？”

“我不会让他知道的，永远都不会。”

李赫宰对申东熙的坚决，一字一句都像一把刻刀一样刻在李东海心上，李东海的心头滴着鲜血，嘴角却始终挂着弧度，他看着李赫宰，仿佛看到了自己，那一刻他觉得自己有多么可笑。

他走到李赫宰面前，手抚上他的脸，“就不能是我吗？”

李赫宰推开他的手，自始至终都是一副冷漠的模样，“不能。”简单的两个字，字字钻心。李东海的笑容越发的灿烂，眼底的凄凉也越发的浓厚。他深吸了一口气，让自己恢复到刚才的样子，背对着李赫宰对他说道，“我收购了一些公司的股权，如果你想的话，这次董事会重构，我可以帮你……”

“别做那些没用的，我不需要。”

“我只是想帮你。”

“李东海，你如果真的想帮我，就离我远一点，也离他远点，和你的钟云哥离开这里。”

“我不会离开的，这是我的家。”

“家？真没想到你会把这里当成家，你真是可笑。”李赫宰说完就打开了门，示意李东海离开，李东海看着打开的门踌躇了片刻，便向外走去，还没走到门口，就听见窗外传来一声巨响，屋内的人都纷纷跑向屋外，金希澈刚好开车回来，看见人们都往院子里跑，出于好奇就跟了过去，刚进院子一滩刺目的红就映入了眼帘。

金希澈怔在了原地，满脸的不敢相信，他看见崔始源踉跄的跑了过去，那是他印象里那位优雅的崔先生有过的最狼狈的模样，他看着他跑进那片鲜红，在血泊中抱起了朴正洙，口中一直在喊着叫救护车，鲜血沾满了他全身，他的手紧紧的捂着朴正洙的伤口，血从伤口中涌出，朴正洙微弱的气息躺在崔始源的怀内，这是他有生以来唯一一次躺在父亲的怀里。

他觉得头很痛，浑身都痛，他听见周围的呼喊声，听见女佣人的哭声，听见了崔始源在叫他的名字；他的眼皮很重，他用尽全力睁开一条细缝看清眼前的人，那是他第一次在崔始源的脸上看到了狼狈。崔始源的脸上沾着他的血，他实在没有力气撑着眼皮，他缓缓的闭上了眼睛，合眼的瞬间一颗温暖的液体落在了脸上——泪水，原来这个人也是会流泪的。

阳光照耀在大地上，高处的树枝泛起了新芽，朴正洙最终选择了和他母亲同样的方式。他用生命下了一场赌注，一场爱与不爱的赌注，幸运的是，这一次，他赢了。

————————————TBC


	13. 第十三章

第十三章

朴正洙去世后，崔始源始终把自己关在书房里，曺圭贤几次在他们门口徘徊最终还是没有敲响那扇门，金钟云端着一碗汤推开了崔始源的门，几天的颓废让他的胡茬爬满了下颚，金钟云故作轻松的摸了摸他的胡子取笑道，“您这样好像隔壁的石油富豪大叔啊。”

“这个家这个时候只有你敢跟我说这些话。”

崔始源握住金钟云的手，手心因为热汤的原因而变得温暖，崔始源将脸贴在手心，汲取着这份温暖。

“喝点汤吧，喝完我给您刮胡子，葬礼的事情厉旭和东熙都安排好了，您总不能这样出席吧。”

金钟云摸着崔始源的鬓角，几天下来他憔悴了很多，鬓角竟还生了几根白发，金钟云第一次觉得原来这个强硬的男人也会这么的脆弱。

“我是不是一直都是错的。”

“不全是您的错。”

“如果我没有接赫宰回来，正洙的母亲就不会死，就不会有后来的一切；再往前一些如果我没有妥协娶了他母亲，他就不会出生，也就不会死。我把他带到这个世上，却没有尽到一个父亲该有的责任，反倒让他恨了我一生，最终甚至拿生命惩罚我，都是我的错。”

金钟云让崔始源靠在自己的怀里，安静倾听他的话，他不知道该说些什么？他不能责怪崔始源，因为他也曾受过相似的伤害，命运并没有对谁厚此薄彼，它公平的对每个人都施加了不幸，只是大家的选择各不相同。

他更不能去责怪朴正洙，因为他没有办法真切感受到朴正洙的痛苦，他无法傲慢的界定对方选择离开的原因。在对方从高处坠落的瞬间，一切爱恨都化作了虚无。

他只能用自己的温度温暖着崔始源，好让他能够舒服一些。

崔始源靠在金钟云的怀里，看着窗外的蓝天，最近天气好的不像话，仿佛春天终于意识到肩负着万物生长的责任，院子里的树上开始有了新的枝丫，明明是一派新生的姿态，此刻却上演着离别。

朴正洙的葬礼在金厉旭的协助下有序的做着准备，申东熙在朴正洙的房间里为他收拾东西，一件一件衣服整齐的被收拾进了要焚烧下葬的收纳箱内，申东熙本想找一些朴正洙喜欢的东西陪着他，但是他翻遍了整间房，也没有找到一件能称得上喜爱的，最后只能把书架上那本小时候他们读过的绘本放进箱子内。

申东熙这个时候才意识到，那个在他记忆里，活泼有趣的温柔男孩，其实早就离开了。

他看着几乎一片白的房间，眼圈不由得有些发热，他曾以为只要默默守在他身边就足够了,但是现在，他却很后悔自己没有勇敢一些，如果那样或许一切都不一样了，只可惜，人生永远没有如果。

申东熙将收拾好的东西交给了金希澈，最终，他连陪他走最后一程的资格都没有。

“金先生，我以为您不会回来了。”金希澈自那日以后就没有再回来过崔家，他将自己关在了朴正洙的办公室，反复的听着朴正洙最后放的那首曲子，宁静安逸的曲调回荡在整间屋子，音符的流淌中他仿佛看到了少年时的朴正洙坐在树下看书的情景，朴正洙很喜欢这首曲子，这首叫作‘壁炉边’的曲子，曲风温柔而又静谧，似乎可以抚平一切的伤痛。

当音乐播完停止，一切都是过往云烟。

金希澈将CD从机器里取出，装好放到了口袋里，继而关上了朴正洙办公室的灯，锁上了门，接着便朝着崔家去了。

他将申东熙整理的东西又交还给了对方，只留下了那本绘本。

“我想正洙应该不需要这些衣服。”

“可是只有一本书是不是有些寒酸？”

“寒酸？赤条条的来赤条条的走，恐怕是他最想要的吧。这本绘本他很喜欢，我见他看过好多次，还有这张碟，足够了。”

“好，我帮您装起来。”

“不用了，谢谢你，你也辛苦了。”金希澈拍了拍申东熙的肩膀便离开了，他没有回到朴正洙他们的房间，那里再没有理由让他回去了。

申东熙看着金希澈离开的背影，一直强忍的眼泪终于还是落下了，他本以为那本绘本只是朴正洙放在那里的摆设，没想到原来长久以来未曾遗忘的人，不止他一个。

屋子外黄昏渐起，整栋房子在黄昏的映衬下泛起了悲怆感，原本华丽辉煌的坐落在高处的存在，此刻却显得十分孤独。

李东海站在那棵树下看着远处的黄昏，曺圭贤朝他走来站到了他的身旁。

“明天正洙哥就彻底的离开了。”

“嗯。”

“你呢？你要留下来陪父亲吗？”

“如果我说我想陪的人是你呢？”

“圭贤，对不起。”

“我就知道，算了，正洙少爷不在了，我手里好像没什么筹码了，或许我真的该离开了吧。”

李东海没有再回答他，只是安静的看着远处的太阳缓缓的落入了地平线内。

朴正洙的葬礼比预想的要简单许多，按照崔始源的吩咐，除了家人就只是平日比较熟悉的生意伙伴。那一天，连续几日的晴天突然收敛了起来，天空低沉，乌云密布，黑压压的云彩压得让人觉得阴沉，葬礼简单的仪式再加上参与人员很少，所以很快就结束了。相对于朴正洙的离开，人们更愿意去安慰崔始源，毕竟活人才能产生利益。

申东熙仔细的将墓碑和贡品擦拭干净，在人们都离开后，一个人站在墓碑前看着上面的照片。李赫宰再远处望着他，墨镜下的眼神深邃冷漠，他对朴正洙的离开没有太多的悲伤，反倒在看见申东熙对人念念不忘的时候心尖就像被刺伤了一般，心头的血一点一滴的滴落，他知道他永远都争不过朴正洙，逝者在人心里的地位永远是至上的。

李赫宰眼里的申东熙尽显悲伤，他正要上前拉过人，就被李东海拽住了，李东海将他拉到一旁，似曾相识的墓园交谈没过多久就重演了一边。

“放开我！”李赫宰用力甩开了李东海抓住他的手。

“你给他点时间不行吗？正洙哥已经不在了，你让他再陪哥一会不行吗？”

“你什么时候这么高尚了？我从来不知道你和朴正洙的关系有这么好。”

“赫宰你能不要跟我这么说话吗？”

“那你可以不要多管闲事吗？我之前说的很清楚了，你离我远一点，离他也远一点。”

李东海瞥到不远处走过来的人，心底生起了一丝灰暗，他紧紧的看着李赫宰，一反

刚才的态度。

“你总让我离东熙哥远一点，你到底再怕什么？”

“你又想怎么样，人都不在了，我怕什么？”

“你怕东熙哥知道你故意瞒他正洙哥的病，你怕他怪你，怕他责备你，怕他恨你让他失去了陪伴正洙哥的机会。对吗？”

“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样，人都不在了说这些还有意义吗？”

“其实正洙哥走了，你是不是有那么一瞬间很庆幸。”

李赫宰沉默了，他没有回答李东海的问题，虽然很冷漠，但是他不得不承认有那么一瞬间那个邪恶思想在他脑子里闪过。

李东海突然笑了出来，李东海不解的问道，“你笑什么？”

“笑我们真的很像，对不起。”

李东海说完就离开了，李赫宰转身想追上去问个清楚，一回头就看见了申东熙。

申东熙双目通红紧握着拳头，满脸的不可思议。他不敢相信刚才那些话以及李赫宰那短暂的沉默。他一直以来当作弟弟去疼的人，却有一颗伤害他最爱的人的心。

“你听我解释。”

“那是你哥哥，你的亲生哥哥。”

“我和他的关系从来都不好，你知道的。”

“就算你没把他当过哥哥，也不必庆幸他的离开吧，你怎么这么冷血？因为我爱他吗？所以你甚至希望他永远消失是吗？李赫宰，你比不上他，这辈子都比不上。”

李赫宰楞在原地，强忍着眼眶的滚烫，他觉得胸腔有一股血液在上涌，他的额头泛起了青筋，申东熙的每一个字都刺在了他的心上，一字一句的钻的他生疼。

“我是比不上他，但是他死了。”

“你什么时候知道他生病了？你为什么不告诉我，如果我知道了我至少可以陪他……”

“陪他干嘛？陪他治病，然后看着你们过上幸福生活吗？我没那么高尚。再说你知道了又能怎么样，你除了继续在他身边给他煮汤做饭，你还能做什么？他只不过当你是一个佣人，这个家里只有我对你是真心，你看不到吗？”

“够了，我明天就走，我以后都不想再见到你。”

“就为了这个你要走？李东海故意让你听见你看不出来吗？别走行吗？朴正洙死了我还在啊。”

李赫宰终于忍不住泪水，他抓着申东熙的胳膊，用近乎恳求的语气说道，申东熙用力挣开了李赫宰，眼里是从未有过的冷漠。

“跟东海少爷没有关系，他不在了，我没有留下的理由了。”

“那我呢？我是什么？”

“在以前我或许会放心不下你这个弟弟，但是现在我发现你和我想象的不一样，你冷漠得就像先生一样。”

申东熙说完就转身离开了，李赫宰看着他远去的背影，紧握的双手隐隐的滴下了鲜血。远处的天空飘落了雪花，掉落在金钟云的肩膀上，李东海见了帮金钟云擦拭干净。

“三月了怎么还下上雪了。”

“对啊，都三月了，好快啊。”

“嗯，再过几个月就是夏天了，哥还记得烟火大会吗？”

“当然记得，说好了就一定会去。”两个人缓缓走在下山的路上，眼见雪有下大趋势，金钟云走快了两步想问金厉旭那里有没有伞，李东海体质差，淋雪淋雨都很容易感冒，马虎不得。

金钟云还没走两步，就听见一阵引擎声呼啸，远处一辆车直冲着李东海而来，紧接着一声“东海！”伴随着一记巨响而落，走在前面的一行人纷纷被引得回头，就看见李东海哭喊着金钟云的名字，而金钟云躺在血泊之中。

车子因为急刹车而撞到了一旁的树上，李赫宰磕在了方向盘上，鲜血从头上流出，他狼狈的从车上走下来，踉跄的走到了金钟云面前。他张大了嘴想要说些什么，但是没有发出任何声音，只感受到咸热的眼泪留在了口中，最终他倒在了金钟云的身旁。

金钟云的耳中混杂着许多种声音，有人哭喊着他的名字，还有人在焦急的打着电话，救护车和警笛声交织在一起，在一片混乱之中他好像听到一句轻声的‘对不起。’

天空的雪越下越大，洁白的雪花落在鲜红的血泊中，只是刹那，就被染的通红。

——TBC


	14. 第十四章  终章

第十四章

李东海满手鲜血的坐在手术室外，不安的看着始终亮着的提示灯，又过了好几个小时，终于，灯灭了。金钟云被推了出来。幸运的是他保住了一条命，但是想要再醒来就很难了。

“没事，活着就好。”李东海看着沉睡的金钟云，悬着的心终于落下了。始终安静的站在一旁的金厉旭，在听见医生说金钟云没有生命危险后，颓然的坐在了地上，双手捂住脸哭了起来。金希澈坐在他身旁拍了拍他的肩，两个担心了一整晚的人终于松了一口气。

金钟云被推进了加护病房，李东海在金希澈和金厉旭的陪伴下回家休息了下，而崔始源此刻正在警局的探访室里安静的注视着李赫宰，在接到了金厉旭汇报金钟云情况的电话后，终于缓缓开了口。

“钟云脱离危险了。 ”

李赫宰松了一口气，双手放在胸前，做了一个祈祷的手势。

“你还知道愧疚就好，念在你是一时冲动，我会找最好的律师帮你辩护，你是初犯，又有悔过之心，不会有事的。”

“不用了。”

“你说什么？”

“我说不用了，不需要找律师，不要辩护，我愿意接受惩罚。”

“留下案底你这辈子就完了，这个时候你还要跟我任性吗？”

“我不是任性，我从来没有这么清醒过。我当时确实是一时冲动，我看见金钟云冲过来，立刻踩了刹车，但还是来不及了。都是我的错，我应该负起这份责任。”

“不行，你不能坐牢。”

“为什么？”

“我不能让我的儿子坐牢，这是我为你的人生负责。”

“父亲，您现在才想起来尽一个父亲的责任是不是有点晚了。”李赫宰看着崔始源，眼里的不屑就像当年他自己看他的父亲时一般，他无法反驳李赫宰的话，事到如今，所有的一切他都有不可推卸的责任。

“我知道你恨我，但我希望我可以补偿你。”

“补偿？用什么，你的公司吗？还是你要给我多少房产？”

“我就这一个儿子了，我什么都可以给你，只要你想要。”

“呵，这么多年来，我最想要的，就是不当您的儿子，您能给我吗？别做那些没用的了，到此为止吧，您要是实在不想要一个坐过牢的儿子，不如就当没我这个儿子吧。”李赫宰说完就起身让警员带自己离开，崔始源坐在椅子上，脑子里不断盘旋着近日的画面，他和朴正洙的对话，以及刚才和李赫宰的对话。他颓然的起了身，缓缓出门，一开门就看到曺圭贤在门口等他。

“你怎么在这？”

“想着您这边总得有个人才好，所以就来了。”

“谢谢。”

“您要去哪？去医院看钟云少爷吗？”

“不了，我想回家，我累了。”

崔始源说完就向外走去，他低着头弯着背，那是一种在他身上从未有过的疲惫，他坐在车上始终闭着双眼，曺圭贤透过后视镜看他，他注意到也只是艰难的扯动了下嘴角。

再强大的人，在不到一周的时间里接连承受至亲的离开，这种冲击任谁都难以承受，英雄迟暮，任他曾经有再多辉煌，此刻也只是一个丧子失亲的父亲。

崔始源到家时，刚好碰上正要出门的李东海，他拿着一些金钟云的换洗衣物向外走去，看到崔始源脚步停了下来，“父亲。”

“钟云怎么样？”

“没有生命危险了，不过醒来可能还需要时间。”

“东海，你怪赫宰吗？”

“不知道。”李东海垂下眼眉，他的心情很复杂，他很清楚李赫宰是朝他而来，甚至清楚他为什么会这么做，在长久爱而不得的累积下，他真的让彼此成为了对方的伤口，或许等时间过去，伤口结痂，一切都可以抚平。

崔始源摸了摸李东海的头，他从来没有这么亲昵的对过李东海，李东海睁大了眼睛看着他，露出了微笑。

“那你怪我吗？如果我没有领养你，你就不会认识赫宰。”

“虽然现在这么说，很对不起钟云哥，但是，我从来没有后悔认识过赫宰。要是钟云哥听见我这么说一定会骂我没出息的。”李东海的眼角泛红，曺圭贤见了不自禁的伸手为他擦拭，崔始源将一切看在眼里，他望着曺圭贤，看见对方眼里满是李东海，慢慢垂了眼眸。

他往自己的书房走，曺圭贤见了原本想追上去，但是却被崔始源拒绝了，“我不是你想要跟随的人，去吧。”崔始源的意思很明朗，曺圭贤犹豫了片刻，最终还是转身去追了李东海。

崔始源回到书房，从书柜里拿出了一张唱片，那是母亲最爱的莫扎特，音乐缓缓的流淌在房间内，他闭着双眼坐在椅子上，脑海里不断回荡着过往，母亲曾说过她喜欢莫扎特，是因为他在穷困潦倒的环境里依然不懈地与命运抗争，写下了无数传世佳作。她很喜欢那种不甘于命运的英雄感，可讽刺的是，母亲一生都逆来顺受，唯一的一次反抗，就是亲手结束了自己的命运。

崔始源起身走到酒柜前打开了一瓶酒，就着瓶口喝了起来。音乐一首一首的播着，外面的天也渐渐的黑了，K.626的曲调缓缓响起，他记得这支安魂曲是母亲离开时屋内响彻的旋律。

音符安详静谧的徜徉着，崔始源将手中的酒瓶扔到了地上，一瓶接着一瓶，整个酒柜的酒伴随着音乐与地面相拥，他看着窗外的黑夜，轻轻闭上了眼，在胸前做了一个祈祷的手势，继而拿出了一个火机。

火苗与酒精接触的瞬间，熊熊的火焰开始吞噬着房间的一切，崔始源平静的看着赤红色的火焰四处乱窜，他坐在椅子上，就像欣赏一幅画作一样欣赏着眼前的火舌。

楼下的佣人闻到烟味纷纷逃出了房子，他们在院子里看着崔始源书房的烈火，仿佛一只凤凰般，伴着庄严肃穆的安魂曲冲破了黑夜，飞向了更辽阔的苍穹。

李赫宰在收到崔始源去世的消息时，脸上的表情没有什么太大的变化，他依然沉默着，只是在夜晚来临的时候，他透过狭小的窗看向外面的月色，泪水缓缓滑落。

按照崔始源的遗嘱，崔氏的绝大部分股份都交给了朴正洙，按理说朴正洙过世后金希澈作为未婚夫理应继承遗产，但是就在金家因为这笔遗产而兴奋不已时，金希澈主动找律师放弃了继承权，在母亲愤怒的责骂下，金希澈始终笑着沉默，在死亡不断的冲击下，他渐渐的明白了一些事情。

他每天都带着一束花去看金钟云，金钟云依然安静的睡着，他就坐在身旁跟他说他们过去的事，“我记得你很喜欢旅行，我们说好了要环游世界的。最近发生了很多事情，让我想通了很多事，我发现就像你说那样，我果然最爱的是只有我自己，是不是很渣？”

金钟云自然没有办法回答他，他轻抚着金钟云的脸，继续说道，“但是我不清楚我自己究竟是一个怎样的人，这样好像不行，我不能去爱一个连我自己都不清楚的自己，这样我又怎么好好的去爱别人呢？所以我打算去世界各地看一看，或许在路上我可以认清我自己，等到那个时候，我再告诉你我是不是还爱你。如果那个时候你有新欢了也没关系啊，我一定会祝福你，因为我们曾经那么相爱。”金希澈握着金钟云的手轻轻的吻了一下，这一次他们正式的作了道别。

李东海在金厉旭和曺圭贤的陪同下听着权律师宣布财产分割，原本金希澈放弃了财产，一切都应归李赫宰所有，但是李赫宰在看守所里联系了权律师，并告知他，他愿意将一切财产都转与李东海和金钟云。

就这样，李东海成了崔氏最大的股东，他在继承文件上签署了名字，正式继承了崔氏的所有产业，其中自然包括那栋房子，从此除了他自己再也没有人可以让他离开。

他将公司交给金厉旭打理，金厉旭原本想拒绝，自从金钟云出事后，他也就无心再去争名夺利，他只想安静的陪在金钟云身边，给他唱歌弹琴。

不过最后在李东海的恳求下，他还是答应了在找到合适的人之前，暂时替他管理。一切仿佛都尘埃落定，悲伤也好希望也罢，所有爱恨纠葛都随着生命的逝去而终结。

李东海叫人重新修缮被烧损的房子，设计师劝他不如趁此换一个新的装修风格，但是他还是选择了保持原样，有些事情他不想改变。

曺圭贤看着李东海拒绝了设计师的建议，想要问出口的问题被他咽回了肚子里，他已经知道答案了，从一开始那个答案就没有变过。他觉得是到了他该离开的时候了。

曺圭贤的离开没有告诉任何人，李东海也是突然有一天就找不到他了，他的房间收拾的干净整洁，就好像这个人从来没有出现过一样。

一个月后，李东海收到一份快递，快递里是一本曲谱，上面是曺圭贤曾经教过他的每一首曲子，曲谱里面夹着一幅画。画上画着两个男孩，手牵着手一起打着大灰狼的头。李东海将画嵌在画框里，摆在了书桌最明显的位置。

他带着钢琴谱进了琴房，依然是那一块落地窗，阳光依然明媚的落在他的身上，他手指起伏缓缓的拨动着琴键，回忆伴着琴声徜徉的在琴房内，童年的那份纯真美好将像这些音符一样刻在他的脑海里。

李赫宰最终以故意伤害罪判了十年，审判的当天申东熙在庭下看着被带走的李赫宰，李赫宰看见申东熙笑了笑，申东熙对他不断说着对不起，而李赫宰仿佛听见了一样，看着他轻轻地摇了摇头。

时间缓缓流过，转眼就到了第二年的夏天，李东海早就将金钟云接回了家，他开了一家咖啡店，没事的时候就在家里陪着金钟云，陪他看电影，给他弹琴，一如那些过往时光。金厉旭偶尔也会过去看金钟云，他跟李东海学了几首金钟云喜欢的曲子，李东海不在的时候就换他弹给金钟云听。

金希澈每隔一段时间就会寄来明信片，但是每一张明信片上都没有写过半个字，李东海将这些明信片一张张收好，每次整理的时候都要向金钟云吐槽金希澈的‘没有诚意。’虽然金钟云从没有回应过，但是他始终乐此不疲。

他每个月都会在允许探视的时间去看李赫宰，给他带去店里新出的甜品，但是每次都被狱警退了回来，如果不是想了解金钟云的情况，恐怕李赫宰也未必会见他。

“钟云哥怎么样？”

“他最近头发有点长了，夏天到了我打算和厉旭给他理个发。”

“他还没有醒吗？”

“会醒的。”李东海每次都是这么回答，说得十分笃定。

“好吧，我回去了。”

“等等，夏天到了，店里出了出了一些水信玄饼和大福，下次我给你带一些？新出抹茶味好吗？”

“不吃，别带了，没有什么事就别来了。”

“那下下次呢？抹茶的不喜欢还有其他的。”

“不用了。”

“那下下下次？下下下下次？你想吃什么我都可以给你带。”

李赫宰看着李东海没有再回答，他起身欲离开，李东海低下了头，虽然知道结果但还是有些失落。

“大福，我还是喜欢草莓的。”李赫宰出门前说了一句，李东海的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

“嗯好！我给你带！”

李赫宰轻声的嗯了一下就跟着狱警回去了，回去的路上嘴角不由得轻轻上扬了起来。

回到咖啡店李东海高兴的将李赫宰的话告诉给了申东熙，申东熙没有离开，他选择留在了李东海的店里做甜品师，他看着李东海的雀跃，突然想起朴正洙似乎也很喜欢大福，就盘算着改天也去给他送一些。

“哥，哥，我拜托你的东西你买到了吗？”

“啊买到了，可太难了，大夏天的哪有烟花棒啊。”申东熙从柜子里拿出了一大袋烟花棒递给了李东海，李东海笑着道谢就着急的离开了。

回到家时刚好已经天已经黑了，他衣服都来不及换就直接跑到了金钟云的房间，开心的像个孩子。

“哥！哥！你看我买到了什么？”

“是烟花棒啊哥，去年我没看成烟花，今年可以看了，来我带你去院子里放烟花。”

说着他就将金钟云抱上了轮椅，推着人去了院子里。

夏夜的繁星满天，李东海将金钟云停在树下，自己点燃了一根根的烟花棒，黑夜下，烟花璀璨，一朵朵绚烂的花在李东海的手中盛放，金钟云坐在轮椅上，始终保持着一个表情，李东海灵动的身影映在他的眼中，有那么一瞬间，他的眼底仿佛闪过了一丝笑意。

烟花照亮着黑夜，夏夜里，枝繁叶茂的草木随着微风轻摆。等到晨光乍破，天亮以后，阳光将洒下大地，万物便会飞快的生长，眼前的一切还是那片熟悉的光景，不同的是在岁月的打磨下人们心里少了一份执念，夏日已至，新的生活，开始了。

——全文完


End file.
